It's Our Inevitable Destiny
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego has broken the prophecy, disturbing the balance of the world. She must now suffer the consequences. Her glow is disappearing and she is slowly dying. Now it is up to her to find the one pure source in order to save the world. KIGO!
1. I'm dying

**New story!**

**I don't own Kim Possible nor do I own any other Character.**

**Just so you know, I'm going to take my time on this story. So I won't update very quick! **

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny.**

It was a calm Saturday, it was warm and everything seemed to go a bit slower than usual. There was no rush, so nobody was bothered by the slowness. The day itself was flying by; the people living the day just did what they always did. Including one red headed; slim and athletic built Kim Possible. Even she was having a slow and, surprisingly, inactive day. A slow day didn't come by very often and she always tried to get the best out of it.

Today she had decided to stay at home, this warm day gave her the perfect opportunity to work on her tan. She rarely worked on her tan and this Saturday the backyard looked very irresistible. She was soaking in the sun, stretched out on a folding bed. Her fingers were laced together and were resting behind her head. Her body glistened with the sun block that was spread across her body. To her the day just couldn't get any better and that meant one thing. It meant that it could get worse and she had a feeling she would have to face that fact sooner or later.

She already knew that her fun would stop, something in the back of her head was nagging. She had a feeling that something or someone was already scheming something. And even though she was close, it wasn't quite what she had in mind.

Somewhere at the same time, in a different neighborhood at the Load resident. A young dark skinned boy, also genius, had his eyes glued to one of his monitors. Every now and then a red light went on, lighting up brightly for a few seconds before going off again. To anyone else the small red light didn't mean any harm. To the young genius the red light meant potential trouble and danger. For now it wasn't harmful but the red light indicated an unusual high radiation of an unfamiliar energy source.

"That's odd," The genius murmured as he tried to locate the source. "It's an abandoned island." He stated as he pinpointed the location. He leaned back in his chair and re-read the statistics. He didn't know the type of energy; he didn't recognize the source it was coming from. It was like he had discovered an entirely new type of energy. "Only one person who can take care of this." He said.

_Beep-beep-beebeep. Beep-beep-beebeep._ A groan emerged from the red head's lips and she reached for the beeping device.

"What's up Wade?" She questioned as she switched her Kimmunicator on.

"No need to get up just yet Kim," He started. "My sensors detected a high radiation from an unknown source of energy. It doesn't form any danger just yet but it might cause problems."

"Do you know where it's coming from?" The heroine questioned.

"Yeah that's the strange part, it's coming from an abandoned island. I thought it was best to inform you, just so you're aware of it." Wade replied.

"Good job, call me if something is up with that energy source okay?" Kim asked and the genius gave a slight nod before disconnecting the line. _Well at least I don't have to rush myself into things._She thought as she put her Kimmunicator aside and lay back in her chair. Her fingers laced together and were once again gently placed behind her head. A content sigh escaped her lips, her eyelids fluttered shut and she let the sun do its work.

Meanwhile the red light was beginning to form an annoyance for the young genius. It kept going on and off, flashing just in the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore it, knowing it was just a simple indication but even his temper was being tested with the flashing light. Though to his surprise the red light stopped going on and off and simply kept glowing a constant red.

The first peak of the energy source had been reached and surpassed multiple times. It seemed constant now and that wasn't good news. He didn't want to bother Kim just yet but the signal was getting stronger and stronger.

"How can a signal that strong come from an abandoned island?" he questioned in disbelief, already knowing that it was impossible for the island to be abandoned. He just couldn't figure out what or who the source was. It was definitely time that the red headed heroine also known as Kim Possible was put on the cas_e. Sorry Kim but this is getting weirder and weirder with the second_. He thought as he immediately called the heroine.

Once again that all too familiar and extremely annoying tune went off. Kim brought her hands down to her side and clenched them into fists a few times. She listened to the noise the offending device was making and gritted her teeth for a few seconds. _Come on you knew this was going to happen. No problem you always do this._She thought and she reached for her Kimmunicator. She cleared her throat a bit and looked as happy as she could.

"What is it Wade?" She asked in an almost scary happy tone.

"Uhm he-he.. sorry to disturb you Kim," He started as he noticed her tone. "But I really think you should check that island out. Not now because I have to run a few more tests but in the evening. About uh sunset?" He offered and Kim raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to check that island out when evening falls?" She questioned and he gave a slight nod. "That's great!" She added only this time she sounded genuinely happy.

"R-right," He stuttered. "I'll call you this evening." He said and Kim gave a nod before he disconnected the line.

She literally tossed her Kimmunicator aside and sank into her lounging chair again. A content smile on her lips as she felt the sun do its work once again. It was going to take a few hours before the evening would fall. Kim estimated that she had about 2 more hours of sunbathing and another 2 hours to do whatever she wanted.

Of course those 4 remaining hours passed by quickly. She felt like the sun had gone down with the blink of an eye and the time she had spent with her family had gone by fast as well. Which was unusual because spending time with her family usual went on for ages. Only today, just when everything had started out slow, the remains had decided to pass by with the speed of light.

The heroine had seen the sun come and go, she was now waiting for Wade's call, which she knew would come anytime soon. She sat by her window, holding the device in one hand and leaning on the other as she looked outside. She watched how the streetlights went on and how the stars blanketed the sky. Her alarm clock read 20:00 hours and she just hoped that her mission wouldn't take all night. Though she knew that they always took quite a while, especially when she had to investigate one thing or another.

"God sometimes I hate being a hero." And right on time her Kimmunicator started beeping. She groaned at the absolute amazing, also annoying, timing and switched the device on. "Go ahead Wade."

"Your ride will be waiting for you in 5 minutes, the coordinates are already programmed." He started. "Your destination is an abandoned island not too far from the coast. Try to discover what is emitting such a high radiation of energy."

"Is that all?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, be careful." He said and Kim clicked the Kimmunicator off. She placed the device aside and quickly started digging in her closet. She pulled out her mission clothes and quickly changed into the trademark black cargo pants and purple top. She tucked her Kimmunicator in her pocket and exited the house through her window. She found her ride standing in the middle of the street and it appeared to be a remote controlled aircraft.

"Cool." She commented and she climbed into the vehicle. The aircraft came to life, automatically strapping her in her seat and turning its consoles on. With the switch of a button the thing was already taking off and before Kim knew it she was flying above the clouds. She looked at the consoles of the aircraft, watching how they controlled themselves and steered her towards her destination.

She waited patiently as she approached her destination, wondering how she would have to exit the aircraft. Her question was quickly answered when the aircraft warned her to hold on. She held on for dear life and was shot out of the aircraft whilst still seated in her chair. She relaxed slightly and a parachute emerged from the chair as she skidded towards the ground beneath her.

She landed with a soft thud, the parachute falling to the ground behind her. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the seat. She had landed on the beach, just 4 feet away from the edge of the jungle. She scanned her surroundings, noting a huge building in the middle of the island.

"Well so much for abandoned." She said as she started heading for the building. There was no doubt in her mind that the energy source was located in the building. She just had to find it and somehow shut it off. Somewhere in the distance she heard something that sounded like a yell. It came from the building and it sounded pained. Kim decided to pick up her pace a bit, taking off in a sprint.

It sounded like someone was in pain and she was there to take that pain away. The screams became louder and louder as she approached the building and she came to a stop in front of a huge iron door. The screams continued and she couldn't help but shiver a bit at the sound. The screams were definitely female and Kim knew that she had to hurry.

Instead of taking the front door she found a vent. She removed the hatch and quickly crawled into the system. She followed the sounds of the screams, heading straight for the source. She ended up hovering above an opening; the room beneath her was dark apart from the occasional glow. She dropped out of the vent and landed neatly on her feet. The moment she hit the ground a spotlight went on and it was directed at her.

"Kim Possible!" A shrill familiar voice sounded. "What are you doing here?"

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim questioned and the pale blue man appeared out of the shadows.

"I am not up to something evil," He started. "You have no right to be here!" He added

"I think I do." Kim said and swiftly after that another scream was heard throughout the room. "What are you up to? It sounds like you're torturing someone and high concentrations of energy were picked up from this place." Kim explained.

"As I said before I am not planning anything evil," He said. "And I'm most certainly not torturing someone." And another scream was heard.

"Sure sounds like it." Kim muttered in reply and the pale blue man shook his head. All of a sudden he seemed scared, no, worried about something. His eyes shifted to the ground and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Another scream was heard and Drakken winced as he listened to the screams.

"Come on Drakken! What's up?" Kim yelled angrily.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all he said. Kim was about to comment when another scream was heard and the room was lit up with a bright green. Kim's eyes suddenly widened as things fell into place. _Green, female, screams… energy… Shego!_

"Shego!" She shouted and Drakken nodded sadly. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"She'll hurt me or even worse if I tell you. After all you are the enemy." Drakken replied and Kim growled at him

"This is not the time to think about that whole enemy stuff. It's up to me to help people even if it's Shego. Now tell me what's wrong!" Kim demanded and the scientist nodded in defeat. He motioned for her to follow him and she did, with caution.

She too winced when she heard another scream. Now knowing that it was Shego who was screaming. She followed Drakken into a room filled with screens and he motioned for her to sit down.

"Watch this Miss Possible." He said calmly and he typed something into the computer. The screens all switched to one channel, forming one big screen. Only one person was seen on the screens and that person… was Shego. She was on her knees and elbows, her fingers were buried in her hair and her head was down. She seemed to be breathing hard; her back was visibly rising and falling.

Kim's eyes were fixed on the lonely figure of Shego. She watched intently how the woman breathed hard.

"Is… she okay?" Kim questioned softly and she got her answer immediately. Another scream escaped Shego's lips, her body arched upwards and a flow of green plasma jolted around her body. Kim watched in horror how the woman screamed as if she was being electrocuted before sagging to the ground again.

"W-what's wrong with her?" Kim demanded angrily and Drakken shrugged in reply.

"I don't know, she's been in this condition all day." He explained. "It started this morning, she suddenly collapsed and I brought her to her room. She was unconscious and I thought she had simply fainted. Though when she woke up she suddenly started glowing. At first it wasn't that much and she whimpered a bit every time it happened. But it just kept getting worse and now every time her plasma appears she screams in pain." He finished and another scream was heard, the screens lighting up with a bright green.

"And you have no idea why this started today?" Kim asked and the scientist shook his head.

"Did you ask her what's going on?"

"Are you mad! She'd fry me if I even enter her room! I can't just go up to her and ask what's wrong! Even though I like to see us as an evil family…" He finished sadly.

Kim's eyes shifted to the screens again and she watched how Shego writhed in pain. She let out a deep sigh, her eyes closing momentarily.

"I'll go in," She stated as she looked at Drakken. "Tell me where her room is and I'll go in." She repeated and he stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"You want to go in there?" He asked pointing towards the screens and Kim gave a nod. "You must be out of your mind! She'll fry you as well!" He said and suddenly a grin appeared on his face. "I mean.. go ahead! Just walk out of this room, go left and it's your third door on the right."

"Thanks." Kim said as she headed for the door.

"Rather you than me Miss Possible." He said and Kim simply rolled her eyes as she exited the surveillance room. She turned left and counted the doors on her right. She came to a stop at the third door and heard a scream coming from the room behind it. With another deep breath she reached for the console and pushed a single green button. The door swished open in front of her and she stepped into the room.

Her eyes immediately fell upon pained, deep breathing form of Shego. She doubted that the villain knew that she was in the room and she simply waited patiently. With some caution she took a step forward, freezing in her tracks as Shego let out another scream. The woman sagged to the ground again and Kim took another step forward.

"Shego?" Kim called softly.

Said woman sat up on her knees and immediately turned to look at Kim. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked at the girl but before she could snarl at her a scream escaped her lips again. She immediately sagged to her elbows again as her plasma flowed through her body.

"W-what…. -Aaaargh-! Are you… doing -gaaaah-.. here?" She snarled in between screams as she clutched her head.

"I came to see you. W-what's wrong? What's happening to you?" Kim asked taking another step towards the woman but Shego held up a single hand. Kim stopped moving and winced the moment a jolt of plasma ran through Shego's body again. The woman's pained screams were getting to her. She felt like she was completely useless in the situation.

"You…" Shego breathed harshly. "Have some-aaah-… nerve showing up heeeeerreaaaaah!" She screamed and Kim bit her lower lip in fear as she watched her nemesis scream.

There was only one thing she could do in the situation. She launched herself towards Shego, getting on her knees next to the woman. She wrapped an arm around the woman's waist and held on to her.

"It'll be okay." Kim said desperately and another scream emerged from Shego's throat. Kim felt the heat of Shego's plasma coursing along her own body. It felt as if thousands and thousands of red-hot knives penetrated her body. She bit her lower lip, holding in the scream that she felt building inside of her. The pain she felt was unbelievable and she gasped when she realized that Shego was feeling the full load. She couldn't believe that the woman was going through the same kind of pain over and over again.

Scream after scream tore from Shego's throat and Kim endured the pain with her. She wrapped her other arm around the woman as well and held her close.

"G-get.. o-off –aaaaah- of…. –Gaah- me!" Shego cried out but Kim shook her head desperately.

"No, no I won't let go not until you tell me what's happening to you." She replied in fear. Shego screamed again and they felt the stabs of the plasma through their bodies. Kim refused to show that she was in pain as well and kept holding on to the woman as tight as she could. _No one deserves the pain she is feeling. Not even a villain deserves this! _She thought desperately.

"I-it has-aaaaaah-! Started!" Shego yelled out and her body trembled violently.

"What? What has started Shego? Tell me! I can help!" Kim cried out and she gritted her teeth as another wave of stabs ran through her body, Shego's scream filling the room.

"You can't help me Possible!" Shego shouted and she freed herself from Kim's grip. She stumbled to her feet and turned to look at the red head on the floor. "T-this is what happens when the prophecy is broken." She groaned out. "I can't stop this, you can't stop this, nobody can stop this prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Kim questioned as she rose to her feet. She reached out for Shego and the woman screamed in pain as her body lit up with plasma again. She stumbled towards the ground and Kim quickly caught her, feeling the aftershocks of the plasma.

"It.. it's okay! - Aaaaargh- It's my own fault." Shego said and Kim gently lowered her to the floor. She watched how the woman writhed with pain, which was all she could do. Watch. Wait. Hope.

"Why is it your own fault? Would you just tell me what's happening to you!" Kim demanded as tears started to form in her eyes.

Shego let out another scream and her fingers shot up to her head again. The plasma disappeared and her scream came to a stop. All that could be heard was her heavy breathing and to Kim's surprise she let out a laugh. Kim didn't see the humor but Shego did apparently.

Said woman was still on her knees and elbows. Her head turned sideways and she looked at Kim before she gave her the shock of her life.

"I'm dying."

* * *

_Hell.. that's a shock for the first chapter! Poor Shego.. she's in pain.. She's freaking dying! What the hell is this prophecy she's babbling about and why is SHE dying because of THAT?_

_Well.. You don't know.. I kinda know it and well everything will become clear in the next chapter! or the chapter after that. Whatever._

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I don't really know where I'm going with this yet but I believe it'll be an adventurous story! Hope you'll stick around for the res!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

**_PS. as I said, I'm going to take my time. So no uber fast updates, maybe an exception every now and then but I'm going slow for a change. _**


	2. Trust in exchange for energy

**As I said earlier, there might be an exception. Meaning that I probably won't write another chapter this fast.**

**Chapter 2 people**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny. 2**

Kim's breath hitched in her throat and her vision glazed over. In the background she heard Shego scream again, only it sounded somewhat muffled this time. She barely registered the green glow as Shego's words dawned upon her. She felt completely helpless in the situation and she barely had the strength to stay strong in front of Shego. The pale villain continued to writhe in pain, her screams sent chills down Kim's spine.

"Y-you're d-d-d…" Kim started but she came to a stop.

"I'm dying, yes –aaaaaargh-!" Shego groaned out and she fell to the ground again.

Kim brought a hand up to her head, cradling it in disbelief. She stumbled backwards a bit, landing on the edge of Shego's bed.

"S-Shego why didn't you tell me? Or Drakken? Anyone for that matter!" She questioned as she gazed at the pained woman.

"Well sorry princess!" She spat out in sarcasm and she gritted her teeth. "I'm not a people person!" She said and a groan of pain escaped her lips.

"At least get off of the floor! You have a bed here! Get on this bed and tell me what's going on! Please, you know I don't like to beg but just do it for yourself!" Kim said blinking rapidly. She got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. She pulled the woman up and dragged her towards the bed.

"It.. it's a good th-thing that my covers are -gaaaaah- designed to resist my plasma." Shego groaned out as Kim dragged her towards the king-sized bed. Kim dumped Shego on her bed with a heavy groan, falling onto the bed as well. The woman wasn't as light weighted as she looked.

"Come on Shego, what's this prophecy you're talking about?" Kim asked desperately. She turned Shego to her back and looked down at the woman.

"Can't exactly talk –aaargh- pumpkin. I'm in –aaah- pain if you haven't noticed it yet." Shego groaned out. Another jolt of plasma ran through her and her back arched, her eyes snapping shut in pain.

"Come on there must be something we can do to lessen the pain!" Kim snapped and she gripped Shego's shoulders. She looked into those pained emerald eyes, refusing to let go and look away.

"There is one way but I simply refuse it." Shego said and she broke the eye contact, turning her head to the side. Kim groaned, simply not wanting to accept Shego's calmness in the current situation. She knew the woman was scared, she knew what Shego was feeling. Though everybody who even remotely knew her, knew that she was stubborn. Kim was the last person on earth she would ask for help. Being the bad ass villain she was, she chose to suffer alone.

"Come on, for once in your life don't be so stubborn!" Kim said forcing Shego to look at her.

Shego looked the red head in the eyes and she let out a laugh. Her laugh was swiftly followed by a violent cough, blood seeping through her lips in the process. She nonchalantly wiped the blood away and a grin formed on her lips.

"Concerned Kimmie?" She questioned teasingly and Kim forced herself not to react. Shego was trying to act casual and she almost managed to pull it off. Except for the fact that every few minutes she would scream out in agonizing pain. Though even underneath the current circumstances Shego remained annoyingly calm and especially herself.

"Fine do whatever you want, I don't have to be here." Kim said surprising herself with her cold reaction. Her eyes remained fixed on Shego but the woman remained unmoved. She didn't seem to care; Kim's comment had barely reached her ears.

"Bye –aaargh- bye princess." She choked out and she waved in fake enthusiasm at the red head.

Kim tore her eyes from Shego's form and turned to walk away. She headed for the bedroom door, wincing slightly when she heard Shego scream again. She managed to walk away without looking back. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried. Though she blamed it on the whole hero-thing. Without giving it another thought she left the building, she left the island, leaving Shego and Drakken behind.

She wanted to help but simply refused if Shego wanted to act that stubborn.

The moment she arrived at her house it was raining and everybody was gone. With a frown on her face she entered the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Kimmiecub,_

_Your father and I had to go to a congress for the remains of the weekend. Your brothers are staying at a friend's house and you'll be alone. Dinner for this evening is in the fridge and there's some money on the coffee table. You can reach us at the number at the end of this letter._

Kim read the remains of the letter, her eyes lightly scanning the phone number. She sighed and taped the letter back to the fridge and exited the kitchen. She got the money from the coffee table, settling down on the couch as she tucked it into her pocket. She had no idea what she could do in her abandoned house. Though that didn't matter because all she could think of was Shego. She couldn't get her mind off of the so-called prophecy Shego had spoken about. She wondered what kind of prophecy would do something like that to a person.

There was only one person who could find out more about the prophecy.

"Wade!" Kim almost shouted as she activated her Kimmunicator.

The boy fell backwards with a yelp, startled by her sudden appearance. He quickly scrambled to his feet, re-appearing on the screen again with a slightly flushed appearance.

"No need to shout, you know I can hear you just fine," He started. "Now what can I do for you Kim?" He questioned a bit embarrassed.

"You know that unknown energy source?" She questioned and he gave a nod. "The source is Shego, she's… She's…" She was unable to finish her sentence.

"What? She's what Kim?"

"She's dying Wade, she's dying and because of that her plasma has gone well.. crazy. She can't control it and every time it appears she's injured by it. Her own plasma is killing her!" Kim cried out in desperation.

"Hmm that's weird," Wade started. "That's not the only thing that's weird!" Kim cut in. "She said something about a prophecy and that it's her own fault. Do you know anything about a prophecy that would like to kill her because of something?" Kim questioned and Wade looked at her as if she had escaped out of the mental institution.

"Uh no Kim I don't know a thing about a prophecy that would want her dead," He said and he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry." And Kim sighed in disappointment.

"It's okay, could you at least search for some things?" She questioned and he gave a hesitant nod. "Thanks, you're the best Wade." She added softly.

"No problem Kim," He replied. "I'll call you when I've got something." And Kim tossed her Kimmunicator aside as the screen went black. She sighed loudly and sagged into her couch. Her eyes closed and she buried her face in her hands.

Suddenly a loud knock echoed through the house, startling Kim in the process. She shot up straight, her eyes wide and her hand placed over her heart. She looked around the room and with a shaky breath she got to her feet. The knock repeated itself, sounding a bit more urgent this time.

"Who in god's name is standing at my front door in the middle of the night.?" Kim shouted as she stomped towards her front door. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open angrily. "What the hell do you think-….!" She started but she fell quiet when she saw who was standing at her front door. The rain was still pouring down and a bolt of lightening shot through the air. The lightening temporarily shone a light upon the person at her front door.

"Shego?" She gasped in shock and the woman forced a grin on her face.

"You gonna –aargh- invite me in? Or do I have to stand here all day?" She questioned and Kim quickly stepped aside to let her in. The pale criminal stumbled into Kim's house, nearly falling over as another jolt of plasma ran through her body. Kim quickly helped her up, partially dragging her towards the couch in the living room. She dumped Shego on the couch and sagged onto the couch as well.

"What!" Kim started and she took a deep breath. "Are you doing here?" She finished as she looked at the pained pale woman next to her.

Shego shook a little, her clothes soaking wet because of the rain. Another wave of plasma ran through her body and Kim could swear that she saw the water evaporate.

"I… change my mind." Shego breathed and she let out a tired laugh. "Help me." She said.

If she hadn't said it herself, Kim wouldn't have believed it. She was sitting there and she already had problems believing that Shego had just asked for help. She simply stared at the woman, watching how she started writhing in pain on HER couch.

"Just don't," A deep breath followed. "Think too much of it." Shego added tiredly and Kim shook her head frantically.

"I'm a hero, believe me I won't hold it against you. Just tell me what I can do." Kim replied as calm as possible.

Shego forced herself to sit up and she grabbed Kim's hand. She felt the girl tense up and she looked her in the eyes.

"I won't do anything, I'm not capable of –aaaah- doing anything." She said reassuringly and she squeezed Kim's hand. The girl noticeably relaxed and she gripped Shego's hand in return.

"This is going to get weird okay?" Shego said.

"Even weirder?" Kim questioned in disbelief and the pale woman gave a nod. "Okay, tell me what do I have to do." Kim replied determined.

"Don't let go of my hand," Shego started and Kim gave a nod. "And just give me some of your energy." She added and Kim immediately pulled her hand back. She looked at Shego in confusion, cradling her hand as if she had been burned.

"My energy? In what world is it possible to GIVE you my energy?" Kim asked.

"This world pumpkin, I just can't steal it so you have to," She was cut off, a scream escaping her lips. "Y-you have to give it to me. If you're not willing to give it, I can't take it." She added, her breathing turning shallow.

Kim couldn't help but snort in reply, earning a venomous look from Shego. She immediately covered her mouth, hiding her smile but the amusement could be seen in her eyes. Seeing this just made Shego groan and she moved to get up.

"Well thanks for nothing," She said as she got up. "Nice to know that I actually can't rely on you. What was I thinking!" She questioned herself angrily as she dragged her body out of the living room. Another scream escaped her lips, her plasma running through her in full strength. Her knees buckled and she fell to the side, holding herself up by leaning against a wall. "God, I wish I would just die." She croaked out as she took another step towards the front door.

She reached the front door but got stopped by Kim. The red head held on to Shego's wrist, pulling her away from the door. Shego tried to resist but the pain that was running through her made it impossible. It made pushing Kim away even more impossible when the girl pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I laughed, I want to help. It was just.. well it's ironic. You can steal everything you want but you can't steal my energy." Kim murmured feeling herself grow closer to the woman with the second. Though she was the only one, Shego kept trying to pull away but it was in vain. She didn't have enough strength and Kim held her as tight as possible.

"L-let, me.. go Possible!" Shego gritted out and she felt Kim shake her head in reply. "You're insufferable." She groaned out but Kim remained quiet. Oh how she'd love to punch the red head in the face right now. The urge to plasma-blast the girl into next week was unbearable but she couldn't channel her energy to actually do so. All she could do was give in, knowing that Kim was actually crazy enough to really help her. "Okay, whatever let's do this." She muttered in defeat.

"I'll help but you'll have to tell me about this prophecy you were talking about. If you don't keep that promise, I won't give you any of my energy. If that is even really possible." Kim replied knowing that Shego would love to harm her right now.

"Alright, alright just get me to the couch." Shego said and she forced herself not to scream when another wave of plasma assaulted her body.

Once settled on the couch, Kim looked at Shego expectantly and didn't pull back when Shego grabbed her hand again. She figured it was part of the ritual, in order for Shego to extract her energy. She just didn't know what to do from that point on.

"Are you willing to give me some of your energy?" Shego asked and Kim nodded. "Your head says yes but your body must be willing to give it as well. I can't get your energy if your body doesn't agree to it." Shego explained.

"I'm willing! I just don't know what to do!" Kim replied and she inched back a bit when Shego suddenly closed a fair amount of distance between them. She felt the woman's breath on her ear, her body screaming to her that she had to run. She didn't, she remained put forcing herself to close a bit more of the distance between them.

"Close your eyes." Shego whispered directly into her ear. Kim did as she was told and her eyelids fell shut immediately. "Hold on." She heard Shego say and she tightened her grip on the pale woman's hand.

Shego leaned her head against Kim's, breathing slowly. They held this position for several moments but nothing seemed to happen. Kim was about to question what was happening when Shego pulled back.

"Your body won't allow it." She said in a somewhat neutral tone.

"What do you mean my body won't allow it? I'm willing to give you energy!" And Kim became quiet when she saw Shego shake her head.

"You said that you're willing but your body, your inner self must be willing as well. Deep inside of you there's a part that simply refuses to give me the energy you said you wanted to give me." Shego explained and she let go of Kim's hand. She pulled back slightly and smiled before her face scrunched up in pain again. Her mouth snapped open and instead of a scream a growl escaped her lips. The longer she had to deal with the pain, the better she started to resist it. It didn't get less but she was finally able not to scream anymore.

"B-but what can I do to make my uhm inner self willing?" Kim questioned.

"Gawd!" Shego snapped as the pain subsided. "You have to trust me, completely."

"Yeah well, I don't." Kim replied simply and Shego let out another laugh.

"I know you don't, I'm a criminal for crying out loud. It's a miracle you even offered to help me!" Shego exclaimed. "You'll just have to learn to trust me."

"How? All we do is fight, you always tease me and you've tried to kill me a billion times!" Kim replied. "Sorry to break it to ya but it's kinda hard to trust someone that way." Kim snapped but she regretted it when she saw Shego tremble with pain again. She quickly grabbed Shego's hand again and pulled her close. "I'm sorry," She whispered desperately, not knowing if she really meant it. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay princess, I couldn't ask more from you." Shego replied lightly. "You did your best." She said and she started to pull back again but Kim refused to let her go.

"No, I'm not going to let you die," She murmured. "I simply won't allow it! I'm really sorry, I'll do everything to help, I'm sorry." As the last sorry stumbled from Kim's lips a blinding light appeared. She let out a gasp; hearing Shego gasp as well as the light engulfed them both.

An aura of green light clashed with white light and eventually merged together. The white light seeped into the green aura, feeding it, enlarging it.

"Pull back princess," The red head heard Shego groan. "Pull back!" Shego shouted and they quickly pulled apart, both ending up on opposite sides of the room. The light disappeared and everything turned back to normal.

Letting her eyes adjust to the normal light again, Kim looked around the room. Her eyes fell upon Shego whom was looking at her in pure shock. She wanted to stand up and help the woman to her feet but she couldn't. She suddenly realized she felt tired, she didn't have the strength to sit up even more. All she could do was look at the woman opposite of her in complete silence.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice weakened.

"You… you gave me your energy." Shego mumbled in disbelief. "You gave me so much energy, I've never met someone with that amount of energy. It's almost as if… as if.. no that's impossible. I surely would've killed you if we hadn't pulled apart." Shego said more to herself. She quickly got to her feet, having never felt as fit as now. She quickly strode to Kim and helped the red head onto the couch again.

"So it worked?" Kim questioned sleepily.

"Yeah… it worked, you did it." Shego replied in the same shocked tone. She looked at the red head seated next to her and saw how tired see looked. She had drained a large amount of energy from the girl. She knew that any other person would've been dead already but Kim wasn't. She looked tired beyond limits but Shego believed that a good night sleep would fix the girl right up.

"How did I do it?" She heard Kim ask, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I, I have no idea," Shego replied honest. "This has never happened to me before." She added.

"So what happens now?" Kim questioned curiously.

"You'll be tired for quite a while," Shego started. "And I won't be having any trouble with my powers for a certain amount of time. Meaning I won't be in pain for who knows how long." She explained.

"What about that prophecy you were talking about?"

"Oh right the prophecy, well it's quite a long story so I hope your energy will last that long as well." Shego explained.

"I'll give you more if you need more just tell me about the prophecy." Kim replied. "Please!" She added excitingly and Shego couldn't help but grin.

"You're like a puppy, energetic and curious but especially impatient," She stated. "If I'm going to tell you about the prophecy I'll start at the beginning. It started 23 years ago, "You're 23?" Kim cut in earning an insulted look from the pale thief.

"Yeah I'm 23, how old did you think I was? 35?" She questioned folding her arms in front of her chest and raising an eyebrow in the process.

"N-no, I was thinking 27 or something like that. I had no idea that even you are just barely allowed to drink, that's all." Kim muttered in reply, her face turning bright red.

"All thanks to my bad-ass attitude I presume," Shego laughed and she immediately turned serious again. "As I was saying, it all started 23 years ago, the day I was _created_."

* * *

_She gave in, that was wise right? Cause she's dying and if anyone can help her it sure as **hell** is Kim Possible, right? **Right? **_

_So how did she manage to get Kim's energy? You don't know, I do and you'll discover that in the next chapter maybe the one after that. Who knows. _

_At least she isn't in a lot of pain anymore and now.. **NOW** she can tell about the prophecy! **Yay!** Isn't it exciting? It would be nice if you're excited. But you don't **HAVE** to be excited about the next chapter. At least read it when it comes okay? Which will be.. in a few days from now. _

_And Whoa! What's this? She was **created? **What's with that?_

_Just wait until the next chapter!_

_WPJ_

_PS. Help me cause I don't know if I chose the right genres. _


	3. Thé Prophecy?

**Chapter 3.. Just some.. talking and talking.. nothing interesting.**

* * *

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny 3**

"It started 23 years ago, I remember the very first time I opened my eyes as if it happened yesterday." Shego said sighing deeply.

-Flashback-

"_I think our angel is ready to be awakened." A female voice announced. "Her heart is strong and she already has a fire within that the others didn't have. She will surely be able to keep the world in balance."_

"_What color does she represent?" A male voice questioned and there was a silence. _

"_This specimen represents the color green, with a significant tint of black. She's the only one of her kind, able to use her glow for other purposes as well. This, gentlemen might be the best specimen we've ever created." The female voice explained and a few whispers were heard along the background. _

"_Will her kind not bring disturbance in the world?"_

"_No," The glowing brunette replied firmly. "I have full confidence in our newest creation. She will not disappoint us and if she does, the world as we know will suffer the consequences just as much as she will."_

"_Is she enough for the world?" A pale, also glowing, blue eyed man asked hesitantly._

"_We will soon find out if she is capable to handle it all." The brunette replied. "She's already in a state of consciousness, she can hear every single thing we say. She can feel our presence, she knows we're communicating about her." The brunette brought a hand down towards the face of a pale young woman. _

_The young woman was radiating a light green and she was surrounded by water. Her dark black hair moved along with the motions of the water. Behind her closed eyelids were emerald green orbs, waiting for the moment they could explore. _

_A hand rang along her pale features and left a tingling trail along her body, which she still had to adjust to. Her glow brightened slightly, feeling her body react to her surroundings. A pale slim hand clenched and unclenched into a fist slightly. Muscles, hidden underneath that very pale skin, started to twitch in anticipation. Eyelids started to flutter and the senses were picking up everything, the brain registering every tiny motion. _

"_Awaken my creation. Your time to keep the world safe has come. You must maintain the natural balance if not your abilities will turn against you." The female voice wafted softly through the air. "You must keep your glow in balance just like the world you will soon live in. Stay pure as you travel along the path of life. Awaken now and you will experience the wonders of the form we've created for you." _

_A gasp escaped dark full lips; curious emerald eyes snapped open. Eyes met bright light; adjusted and set their focus on a world they had never seen before. The vague form of brightly glowing spirits surrounded her but their faces remained unseen as she slipped into darkness._

-End Flashback-

"Those forms that were surrounding me, it was like they didn't have a face. I couldn't see their expressions and they seemed to glow. Those were the first and last things I have ever seen and heard regarding my creators. From that point on everything became black again and I woke up in an entirely different place." Shego explained and Kim looked at her with eyes the size of saucers.

"S-so.. so you were created? You weren't born?" Kim asked in disbelief and Shego gave a nod. "Than what exactly are you?" She asked and Shego sighed at the question.

"I am one of the five protectors of this world. My job is to keep this world in balance. I don't know what you can call me but I'm not a protector anymore. I was made to protect but as you know I haven't done that for quite some time now." Shego replied a bit sad.

"Wait.. five? You just said that they only created you." Kim said confused.

"At first I was the only one but they soon discovered that the earth needed more of my kind to be kept in balance. They created more of what I am, each of them has its own glow and with the four of them I was supposed to keep this world straight. You might know them as my so-called brothers." Shego said and Kim's jaw dropped.

"Your brothers aren't your brothers? They were created as well?" She questioned.

"Yep that's about it." Shego replied lightly. "So does that answer all your questions?" Shego asked as she settled back against the couch.

"Yeah well no as a matter of fact." Kim replied. "Why are you dying? How come nobody knows about what you and your uhm brothers are? Can you even be saved from death? What will happen to the earth if you die? Who are your creators?" Kim asked shooting every question she could think of at the woman.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa princess. One question at a time, sjeeze I didn't know you were THAT curious." Shego laughed and Kim simply glared at her until she stopped laughing. "You really want to know everything, don't you?" She asked and Kim nodded enthusiastically.

"Just tell me what's with the energy? Is that the only way you can take my energy away?" Kim questioned hoping that Shego would at least answer one of her questions.

"Well normally people live on food, sleep and something to drink. I or we can actually live without food, or liquids, or sleep. If I'm tired I can take someone's energy but only if he or she is willing to give it to me." Shego explained. "Of course I can still get some sleep or something to eat if I can't extract energy from a source."

"So you can only take my energy if I want to give it to you and through my hand?" Kim asked.

"Well you're right about the first part but through your hand is actually the most inconvenient way to extract energy from a person." Shego replied and Kim could hardly believe it but she saw the pale woman blush slightly. "I can't control the amount of energy I extract that way."

"Than what isssss the best way?" Kim asked a smirk forming on her lips.

"Well a better way would be through a kiss and the absolute best way would be by having human intercourse." Shego replied grinning when she saw Kim blush this time. "I'm capable of controlling the amount of energy I extract through a kiss or intercourse. Through hands I can't control it and I almost killed somebody because of that."

"Have you extracted energy from people.. uhm v-very often?" Kim asked shyly, avoiding the look Shego was giving her.

"Is that really relevant right now? I thought you wanted to hear more about the prophecy that's almost forcing me to die." Shego replied with a grin on her face.

"Well yeah and uhm no, I.. don't know." Kim stuttered as she turned bright red. Her eyes widened when she felt Shego grab onto her chin. The woman forced her to look into those emerald eyes and she felt herself blush even more.

"Tell you what," Shego started softly, "I'll tell you about my prophecy and about my 'energy extractions'." She said getting closer to Kim with every word she spoke. "If you tell me the details between you and the buffoon."

"That sounds fair." Kim replied happily.

"Okay let me answer your questions."

-Flashback-

"_Ma'am," A male voice announced, "We were sent to help you restore the balance of the world. Accept our help and you shall be relieved from the pain you've endured for this planet." _

"_Is this in order to maintain the prophecy?" Shego's voice sounded dreamily. _

"_Yes ma'am, we were sent because the world is far more disturbed than expected. The creators believe that your task will be easier if we help. This way the order will be restored far easier and it will be easier to maintain. With the combination of 5 glows it's most likely that the prophecy will be fulfilled."_

"_If not, the world will wither right before our very eyes." Shego spoke calmly. _

"_Yes and we, along with the earth will die as well. We must stay pure and do what is accepted in this world. If we break that code we will be tortured with pain and eventually we will die. If one of us dies the others will swiftly follow and the world will cease to exist." _

"_My brothers," Shego spoke as she looked at the four young men. "I will accept your hand and glow in this difficult task. May we succeed in fulfilling the prophecy! Let this world live and we will live as well. Though no one must know that we are anything else but human."_

"_You do know that we are not allowed to let human feelings enter our system right?" A purple glowing young man questioned keeping his head down._

"_I am aware of this. We must not let emotions enter our system. We are not allowed to play around and we most importantly can't support crime in any way." Shego replied in understanding. _

_The 5 of them looked down at the blue planet filled with life. It was just a matter of time before they would re-enter the world and live amongst people. Their task was clear, keep evil out of the world and the world will be balanced. _

_A bright light appeared signaling it was time for them to make their appearance. Their creators, the spirits of elements watched over them as they were 'born' into a new life. Born with identities given to them by the human race. Born to protect, live and fulfill their given prophecy with their abilities. They were the guardian angels of the world, the saviors of life. Their destiny has been set and the green glow, along with the others will endure this destiny. _

-End Flashback-

"That was the day you got to know your brothers?" Kim asked.

"Yes they were sent to help me and I had no choice but to accept it. This world was really fucked up back then." Shego said and she scratched the back of her head. "I guess it's clear that I'm dying because I went down the evil path. It's not pure and it's not accepted in this world. That's why I'm being tortured with this pain and that's why I'm going to die. This way the so-called elements can take me back. Meaning my creators are destroying me because I broke the prophecy." She explained.

"B-but how come nobody knows about this?" Kim sputtered.

"You remember the story about the comet that came crashing down in Go City?" Shego questioned and Kim gave a nod. "That wasn't real, it was all set in scene. We, meaning my brothers and I had to live in secrecy up until the crash of that comet. The people around us believed that we were infect by the comet, giving us our powers and skin tones. That way we could walk around freely and that made protecting the human race a lot easier. My parents, weren't my real parents and they didn't die when the comet came crashing into our house."

"That's lying, that's not accepted in this world either." Kim reasoned.

"A lie of this proportion was. This lie was created to protect the human race and therefor it was accepted by the surroundings. If we hadn't created this lie people would've been shocked to see us. True they were still shocked when they saw us but there was a logical explanation for our appearance. Without that explanation everything would've been for nothing. Humans don't really accept anything that goes beyond their imagination without an explanation." Shego replied and Kim found herself nodding in understanding.

The red head sagged back against the couch, her mouth open in disbelief. A silence was created between the duo and neither of them had the need to break it. Shego knew that Kim had to process everything she had just told her. It was the first time she had ever told a human about the prophecy and it was a relief that she was able to share it. Any other person wouldn't have believed her but it seemed that Kim actually did.

"Kinda hard to believe isn't it?" Shego asked breaking the silence.

"To be honest, no actually not. I… I completely believe you." Kim replied surprising both herself and Shego.

"You're the first person I've ever told about the prophecy but you can't tell anyone else. I wasn't expecting that you'd believe me but it actually feels good. I'm glad I told someone about it." Shego started and suddenly she grinned evilly. "So what's up between you and the buffoon huh?" She questioned leaning towards Kim slightly.

The red head moved backwards in return and blushed slightly. She avoided Shego's questioning eyes and looked away as the woman kept grinning at her. She couldn't back away any further and Shego simply closed the distance between them again.

"Come princess you promised, now tell me what you're doing with your sidekick." Shego said and she poked Kim's leg a bit. The red head pulled her leg away, pouting at the green villain. "Oh don't do the pout thing that's just evil!" She said in defense and Kim's pout intensified.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to.. perrrrrsuade you." Shego purred placing her hand on the inside of Kim's thigh. She leaned in close, a seductive smile on her face as she got closer and closer. She watched how Kim's pout disappeared, seeing her expression change in shock. Her lips got closer and closer to Kim's and right before she managed to kiss the girl….

"W-wait!" Kim stuttered and she pulled back. "There's nothing to tell you actually." She added with a bright red face.

Shego pulled back, her eyebrow rising in the process.

"You and the buffoon, never dated or something?" She questioned finding it hard to believe.

"We did but nothing happened. It's nothing special, it's not worth wasting your time." Kim replied and she smiled a sad smile. "He's a great guy, clumsy I admit it but he's the brother type. He won't be anything more to me so he's better off with someone else."

"I bet he'd be happy with someone like you." Shego replied distantly, surprising Kim with the comment. The comment made her wonder what the prophecy was going to do to the world. It also made her wonder what Shego wasn't allowed to do.

"Are.. are you allowed?" Kim questioned.

Shego shot the girl a puzzled look and Kim bit her lower lip. She avoided Shego's gaze, turning away from the woman.

"Are you allowed to love?" She asked this time and she heard a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes closed and she slowly turned back to Shego. All she could hope for was that she hadn't opened old wounds. The last thing she wanted to do was remind Shego of a past without love. Her eyes slowly opened, only to meet sad emerald ones looking back at her. Kim had already been surprised by the amount of emotions Shego had shown throughout their conversation. Yet seeing the look in the woman's eyes made her feel like she was staring straight into Shego's soul. Even though she didn't know if the woman had one or not, she could simply see it. She already started to regret the fact that she had asked Shego such a thing.

"I uhm no, we are not allowed to fall in love or feel any other emotion towards humans." Shego replied.

"So you've never loved anyone?" Kim questioned and she scolded herself for asking such a thing.

"Well… to be honest I've," Shego started but the sentence was never finished. She suddenly curled up into a ball, her knees going up to her chest and her fingers shooting up into her hair. She hid her face and her body slowly started to tremble. A green glow emerged from her body and a gasp escaped her dark lips.

Kim inched back in fear, seeing the scene unfold slowly. She watched how Shego sagged to the ground, glowing brighter and brighter. She remained completely frozen, unable to help the pale villain. She got the shock of her life when Shego seemed to burst out in the brightest flames she had ever seen. The woman let out a choking sound, jumped to her feet and let out a horrible scream.

"S-Shego?" Kim sputtered in fear. She reached out for the woman but quickly pulled her hand back, feeling the intense heat from Shego's plasma.

"Stay back!" Shego snapped and she stumbled away from the red head. Her powers flared dangerously and her body ached. The pain returned full-force, the energy she had received had ebbed away. Several fearful moments passed, Kim remained unmoved; Shego's screams filled her house. Slowly Shego's glow died out and the woman collapsed tiredly onto the couch.

"Are you…. Okay?" Kim asked hesitantly and she slowly, carefully sat down next to the exhausted woman. "Shego?" She called softly and she reached out. She touched Shego's shoulder and she let out a hiss, pulling her hand back in high speed. Curiously she hesitantly reached out yet again, placing her entire hand on Shego's shoulder. A shiver ran down her back and she bit her lower lip. "You're freezing!" She exclaimed pulling her cold hand back.

"That tends to happen when I undo myself from all the heat I have." Shego replied and a shiver ran through her body.

"What happened? I gave you energy!"

"We talked, conflict inside, emotions. It brings out the worst." The thief said. "My body isn't used to it and so it rejects things like emotions. Believe me, I KNOW it sounds ridiculous."

"Stay right here I'll get a blanket!" Kim said hastily and she sped off.

Shego listened to the light footsteps, hopping up the stairs and running around on the top floor. The light footsteps ran around the house and quickly descended the stairs again. Kim reappeared, holding a pink blanket in her hands.

"Pink? Really princess?" Shego questioned and she shivered violently. The red head groaned in reply and simply wrapped the blanket around a protesting, shivering, Shego. She held the woman tightly against her, rubbing the warmth into Shego's body again. The protests quickly stopped and soon the woman, wrapped in Kim's arms, relaxed again.

"Now shut up and keep this around you." Kim added and she slowly pulled away. "Tell me more." She said quietly.

"I'd rather not." Shego replied. "I've already told you too much. Don't think I care that much about you but I might've brought you in danger already."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked trying not to sound concerned.

"We.. aren't allowed to tell anyone about ourselves. If 'they' find out that you know about my brothers and me, hell will break out. The world is, if I don't find the pure source, doomed. If one of us breaks the prophecy the others will die as well." Shego explained.

"Your brothers will die because of you? Why is that?" Kim asked.

"If I were to die 'naturally' my brothers could live on. But because I broke the laws of the prophecy they will die as well and that's why the world will suffer as well." Shego said and she let out a sigh. "Don't ya just hate prophecies?" And Kim gave a slight nod in reply. After those few words everything became quiet. Both Kim and Shego had nothing to say.

Minutes maybe even hours passed in complete silence. That was until Kim heard a light snoring sound. She looked down and to her surprise she found a sleeping Shego, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Guess your energy level really was low." Kim murmured as she watched the suddenly vulnerable villain. Kim leaned back against the couch, relaxing as she looked at her guest. Seeing Shego sleep reminded her what time it actually was. It was well after midnight and all the while she had been listening to the villain's stories. She was tired as well but somehow she couldn't go to sleep. Deep inside she feared that something might happen during her nap. Whether it was something that could happen to the world, to her friends, family, herself or even Shego.

It was calm and slowly but sure she started to doze off as well. Her eyes started to droop, her eyelids fluttered shut. That was until a loud explosion was heard and a bright light filled the room. Both Kim and Shego shot up at the offending sound and light, waking the both of them violently.

"W-what was that?" Kim questioned as she clung to Shego unconsciously. Shego looked down at the red head and for the first time ever Kim saw a certain fear in the woman's eyes. Shego let out a shuddering breath and broke the eye contact.

"They're here." She whispered.

* * *

_I told you at the start, not a VERY interesting chapter, just some explanation, some conversation and so on. Nothing really happened but hey,, they kinda bonded a bit, yay for that?_

_Any way.. now you know a lot more about that 'prophecy' and some other details. NOW for the big question, who are 'they'? What do you think? I haven't quite decided yet but I have a fairly good idea =) this was chapter 3, as told I took a bit longer than usual and I liked it! It was... relaxing ^^ _

_well if you're interested, stick around for chapter 4_

_if not.. thanks for reading it so far!_

_WPJ_


	4. The truth behind it all

**Chapter 4.. a bit faster than planned but hey.. nice right, for the people who read the story that is!**

**Enjoy!**

**PS. My story called: Hell yeah I'm the motherf-cking princess! Got removed because of the motherf-cking in it. That totally sucks but whatever. I can't find my back-up and I bet nobody has a back up for it, so I guess it's gone forever. Oh well it wasn't the best story ever so hope you won't miss it as much as I will miss it! It did cause me some trouble because I wasn't able to update my story, I got a restriction XD but it's gone now!**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny 4**

Silence rained upon them as the duo waited. The house was engulfed by bright light and only Kim was completely clueless. The sound of the explosion had startled them both and now all they could do was wait. The red head wondered who 'they' were, fearing that Shego's creators had discovered everything. All she could do was hope it wasn't true. Whoever it was she was prepared to fight as long as possible. Fighting side by side with Shego, that was something she hadn't done for quite some time. Though she knew they were strong enough together to beat almost every opponent.

"W-who are 'they'?" Kim asked tugging on Shego's arm like a child. Shego shushed the younger girl, grabbing on to Kim's hand. She pulled out of Kim's embrace and motioned for her to stay. She moved away in silence, igniting her plasma around one hand as she moved. She moved stealthily, heading for the window making sure she stayed out of sight. With her other hand she shielded her eyes, looking straight into the bright light.

"Shit." She muttered barely loud enough for Kim to hear. She looked back at the red head briefly and shot her a grin. "You might wanna get some shades, or even better, hide." Shego told Kim sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Kim questioned and a loud bang echoed through the room. The front door hurled through the hallway and landed with ear deafening clatter. The once bright light engulfing the house slowly died out until everything became pitch black. The explosion had clearly damaged the electricity and only Shego's dim green glow provided them with light.

"They're inside the house," Shego replied softly. "Just stay close to me, don't say a thing and things might turn out for the better." Kim immediately latched on to Shego's arm, pulling the older woman close. She didn't want to cause any problems, though she was prepared to defend herself if needed.

Footsteps were heard throughout the house, coming down the hallway. Shego pushed Kim back a bit; making sure the girl wasn't in sight all too well. A loud sizzling sound was heard and suddenly the lights went on again. Both Kim and Shego squinted their eyes shut at the sudden bright light.

"Sis! It's great to see you again!" A loud manly voice wafted through the air.

The duo's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"They, are my 'brothers'." Shego said making air quotations with her fingers. Swiftly after that Shego let out a pained grunt and rubbed her sore arm. "What was that for?" She hissed angrily.

"To be honest you scared the SHIT out of me!" Kim hissed in reply, preparing to hit Shego again. "You were acting like some kind of monsters were standing right outside my door! It's not like they're the scariest things alive!" Kim added and Shego gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"They're my so-called brothers, of course they're the most horrible persons alive." Shego said dry and she eyed the four colored guys in the room.

"Now, now sis no need to be so hostile." The one known as Hego said. "Why is it that you hate your brothers so much?" He added.

"It's not like we bother you a lot." Mego said and the four brothers looked at their sister expectantly.

"You just blew Kim's front door away, killed the electricity and didn't have the decency to call first. Now you're acting like a bunch of saints as well and to be honest it just annoys the hell out of me." Shego replied sharply. "Just cut the crap okay? She knows." Shego added and her brothers became dead silent. Their eyes went to Kim, who all of a sudden, looked as a dear caught in headlights.

"SHE knows?" Mego asked in disbelief and Shego gave a nod.

"You told her? Why in god's name did you tell her?" Hego snapped angrily.

Shego shot him a venomous look and he cringed a bit before she looked at Kim again. The girl was still absolutely clueless and she had dragged her into the whole situation. She already regretted the fact that she had told Kim about the prophecy. The young hero had nothing to do with it and yet now she had become a major part of it.

"I'm uh… I'm sorry, Kim." Shego said sounding way out of character. Her brothers didn't seem that surprised by the way she spoke but it was a major surprise for Kim. Even in the last couple of hours she hadn't noticed Shego could be completely opposite from what she portrayed.

"For what?" Kim managed to ask, finding her voice again.

"For everything for… "For telling you about the prophecy and therefor making you an important part of it. You're now involved and that's why you will most likely suffer unnecessary consequences. If Shego here hadn't told you anything, you could've lived freely and without a problem until the world ends. Now, however, you're as much of a part of this prophecy as we are." Mego filled in and Kim heard Shego sigh heavily.

"Exactly." Shego added and she turned away from the rest. She remained quiet, knowing that a simple sorry wasn't enough. She had pulled the weight of the world onto Kim's shoulders even more. Kim had offered to help and only now did Shego realize that she had gotten the red head into more trouble than she had asked for. It was never her burden to bear but now it officially was. "You helped me but I didn't help you. It's like stabbing you in the back." Shego muttered.

"What are you all talking about?" Kim asked in desperation.

The 4 young men remained silent and so did Shego. Kim looked at the 5 of them and she too sighed, as she became quiet. She didn't need to hear the words to know that she had gotten a lot of responsibility in the situation. The silence and guilty looks spoke for themselves. Yet Kim couldn't be angry, it wasn't the first time she had to save the earth from a real threat. It was, however, the first time she hadn't been involved. All though that changed the moment Shego told her what she wanted to know. She decided it didn't matter, she was ready to save the world again, and it was after all a job for a hero like herself.

"Maybe it isn't too late, maybe I can get you out of this situation." Shego started but her siblings were already shaking their heads no. "It is… too late isn't it?"

"Sorry but you told her, "Too much ma'am." The Wego's replied.

Shego groaned, startling everybody in the room as she punched a hole in a wall nearby. She suppressed the urge to scream and simply gritted her teeth as her plasma flared for a second or 2. The green glow died out quickly and Shego simply walked away. Everybody watched in silence how she left and nobody even dared to stop her. It remained silent and Kim simply looked at the four colorful boys in her living room.

"S-should I?" Kim asked and she motioned towards the front door.

"No," "That's not a," "Good idea." The Wego's warned the red head. The other brothers smiled at her and Mego walked up to her. He wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder and motioned for her to sit down. The others took a seat as well and Hego cleared his throat.

"Did madam Shego tell you éverything?" He questioned and Kim didn't know if Shego had told her everything.

"I don't know what everything is so I can't tell you if she told me everything." Kim replied honest and the brothers nodded in understanding.

"Well what DID she tell you?" Mego asked.

"She told me that the world was out of balance. That she had to restore the balance and that you guys came to help her. She told me why she's dying and that you're not allowed to feel human emotions. She told me about the day she was created and what your purposes are here on earth. I also know about the comet and that everything was set in scene." Kim said and she paused a second. The moment she wanted to continue her story Hego silenced her with a motion of his hand.

"I know enough, she clearly told you a lot but," He started and he became quiet. He looked at his 'brothers' and they shook their heads no. "She hasn't told you everything." Hego added and Mego and the Wego's hit themselves against the head at the same time.

"What? What do you mean she didn't tell me everything?" Kim questioned clearly seeing the panicked look on the men's faces.

"You shouldn't," "Have said that!" The two reddish boys snapped at Hego. This little display only fed Kim's curiosity and the girl was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"Come on tell me! I won't tell!" Kim begged and she used her famous puppy dog pout to persuade the four men on the couch. Even though they weren't really human they couldn't resist Kim's pout. It was too much for them to bear and they quickly broke down one by one. This left a bright smile on Kim's face whilst the guys sighed in defeat.

They shared a few looks among each other, silently deciding who could tell the story. It eventually became clear that Hego was the perfect man to tell the story. Though he wasn't really looking forward to it as he thought about what Shego would do to him if she found out.

"Well I don't know everything that happened but it goes a bit like this." He started.

-Flashback-

"_Have you seen madam Shego?" A young purple colored man questioned. The question was directed to a blue colored man and he shook his head no. _

"_She is bringing our mission in danger. Her trips to the 'dark side' are going to ruin everything we've achieved so far. If we don't stop her, she'll kill herself with her actions." Hego explained in a worried tone. "She's being reckless, if she isn't careful she'll get in contact with human emotions. If that happens she'll die for sure. At this point there's still a chance we can save her from herself but not if she let's emotions overcome her." He added and his eyes scanned the room, passing each colorful member. _

"_Any ideas how we can stop her?" Mego questioned._

"_We have to make sure," "That our creators," "Don't know about her situation." The red colored duo spoke. _

"_That's one of the many possibilities towards a solution to all of this. There's only one problem, she isn't here. If we want to protect her against the creators and everything else out there she has to be here." Mego reasoned._

"_I AM here." A familiar voice sounded before Hego could reply to Mego. Every set of eyes went to the green glow, also known as Shego and everybody became quiet. She nonchalantly walked into the room, ignoring the stares she was getting and sat down. She folded her arms in front of her chest and looked around the room. "What seems to be the problem?" She questioned calmly. _

"_We fear that you might ruin our mission madam. You've been ignoring the rules our creators gave us and if you're not careful you will have to suffer the consequences for it." Hego spoke and Shego narrowed her eyes as she looked at the blue man. "You know what will happen to you if you break the rules. Not only to you but to the world and us as well. Right?" He questioned._

_The green glow gave a slight nod, her eyes shifting to the purple glow. _

"_Do you have anything you want to add?" She questioned him._

"_Have you exposed yourself to human emotions madam?" He asked and for a moment the glows saw a certain shock in the green glow's eyes. "Because madam Shego, you know that emotions are strictly forbidden as well. Even though you have the need to feel them you must ignore them. If you surrender to feelings you won't be able to get rid of them anymore."_

"_Tell us," "Have you," "Surrendered to feelings?" The red glows questioned and their green leader looked away._

"_You must inform us Madam! We might be able to save you and this world from a death you don't want! If you feel anything towards a human it'll be impossible to save the earth. So we must know if it'll be in vain to try and save our mission." Hego explained. _

"_If that's the truth you know what we'll have to do." Mego started calm._

"_No, not that." Shego hissed at him._

"_We must find the pure source." He added in the same calm tone and that's when their green leader cracked. _

"_No!" She shouted and her glow intensified. "We can't search for the source because we don't know if it exists!" She said angrily. "I can take care of these damned feelings myself! I don't need your help or the help from any pure source. I can solve this on my own, mark my words." _

"_So it is that you have exposed yourself to feelings." Hego said barely believing it himself as he spoke. _

"_There was no stopping it, I couldn't resist it. The feeling just overpowered me all of a sudden and I felt myself yearning for more. It's the greatest feeling I've ever had and I'm not willing to give it up but I'll force myself in order to save this planet." Shego spoke and the others knew she was serious about the situation. It was her posture, her tone; everything pointed out that she knew what was going on. "She's the most incredible creature I've ever met." She added quietly and with that she strode out of the room in silence. _

-End Flashback-

"So she fell in love with someone?" Kim questioned and she got a nod as reply. "And that someone is a she?" Another nod in reply and Kim fell back against the couch, astonished.

"Just don't tell her we told you okay?" Mego begged. "She'll kill us if she finds out we told you that story. She chose not to tell you and now you know anyway."

"Don't worry I won't say a thing, you can count on me." Kim replied snapping out of her astonished daze. "Is there any chance you know whom she fell for?" She questioned.

"Hell no." Mego said nervously.

"Nope, no way." Hego said swiftly after that.

"Not a," "Single clue." The Wego's said and Kim looked at the four suspiciously. They all grinned at her and at that moment she knew that they were holding it back. She decided not to press the matter but she was going to find out sooner or later.

"What's 'the pure source'?" Kim suddenly asked, changing the topic completely. The 4 glows were slightly caught off guard and Mego couldn't help but gulp loudly.

"The uhm, ahum, pure source is the source that can save our lives and the earth. It's believed to be disguised as a person and he or she gives off energy. Though the source gives off a different kind of energy. It's intense, it lasts longer and he or she has way more energy than an average person does. What would kill a normal person doesn't bother the pure source. It's possible to extract enough energy from this source, to last a year and he or she will only feel a bit tired. But that's only if you have intercourse with them." Hego explained.

"So how do we find this pure source? If it can save your lives AND the world, why are you sitting here? Shouldn't you be out there looking for that person or whatever?" Kim asked eagerly. She was beginning to like all of it; the idea of the world being destroyed was less appealing though. She felt like she was going on another mission, one that was top priority and she couldn't wait to get started. She wanted to help; she wanted to do anything she possibly could do. Shego had already told her enough to involve her; all she had to do now was try her best. No, she was going to DO her best, not try it. She was up for an adventure now that she was involved. "Well? I'm ready to help! Just tell me what I can do to help you guys."

"It's technically impossible for a human to… "Nothing is impossible for a Possible." Kim cut in and she stubbornly folded her arms in front of her chest.

"She could try and help us." Mego suggested lightly. "She's a world saving hero after all, just like us only without the powers. You gotta admit, that's quite impressive."

"Exactly now tell me how to find this… pure source you're talking about." Kim said once again. "How can you even know if he or she is The One?"

"Well we know if it's The One because of how we feel. One of us is destined to find the pure source. Any other glow or me will be attracted to the pure source. Only if it's the pure source we're allowed to feel something. We're allowed to love, to hate, to cry and we'll be able to live with it. One of the glows will meet the pure source, one way or another. They will end up together and the planet will be saved. Even if they break up but that won't happen because that's what destiny does." Hego explained.

Every glow in the room could see that Kim was thinking about it. They could practically hear her thoughts, see everything that went on in her mind. They knew she was going to discover what they already knew. It just took Kim a few moments to figure it out. Her thoughts, ideas and options were practically pouring out of her. To the glows it was like reading an open book and it was actually quite amusing to them.

Every now and then her eyes narrowed before widening slightly again. She chewed her lower lip slightly and unconsciously. She was fidgeting with her hands and every few minutes she let out a deep breath as if she had been holding it in for minutes.

"It surprises me that she's taking this long." Mego whispered to his 3 brothers and they nodded in agreement. They continued to watch the red head, looking as if she was the most interesting thing ever. It almost felt like they were watching a game show.

"Can you fall in love with someone who isn't the source?" Kim questioned in a soft tone.

"It's not really possible actually. We've tried a few times, just for fun but nothing happened." Hego said and he smiled slightly at the thought.

"You can't.. fall in love with anyone else BUT the source." Kim repeated and her brain went into warp speed. It suddenly all came to her, hitting her like a sledgehammer. "You.. can't f-fall in love but.. but that means t-that…" Kim stuttered and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Yeah Kim, Shego might know who the source is." Mego said and everything became quiet.

* * *

_THIS was chapter 4! Well, well.. Shego fell in love.. we all know who she loves right? It's not even a secret at the moment. You knew that from the beginning. The only thing that's a surprise is how the story will continue XD I don't really know how to continue this story, so you surely don't know it as well. All though you might have an idea or two, haha! She totally thinks that her brothers are horrible, quite IN character right? And she fooled kim, did you guess that it would be Shego's brothers? I bet you didn't, right? Right? Though she did act quite out of character as well but I loves to write her out of character ^^_

_So it was... an interesting chapter? I liked writing it... just wondering where Shego went all of a sudden._

_We'll just have to wait and find it out in the next chapter! If you decide to stick around that is!_

_Up to chapter 5_

_WPJ_

_PS. Everybody is sure that there's no back-up of my story =( Hell I'm so disappointed about it.. ah well.. whatever!_


	5. Our Savior, My Lover

**I figured I owed you chapter 5.. so Here it is.. I finished it but now.. I'm really going to take my break XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny 5**

She hadn't seen this coming, not even a bit. She hadn't even thought that Shego or the other glows, could actually fall in love at all. It was like the creators had already foreseen the current circumstances and had planned something against it. Though the negative side remained unknown for the remainder. All she knew was that Shego fell in love with someone who could potentially be the savior of earth. Another fact she knew was that Shego would never tell her who it was. That fact was definitely going to cause a few problems.

"You don't know who she loves right?" Kim questioned the 4 brothers and they all shook their heads. It was the answer Kim had expected from them. It was also typical for the villain to keep everything quiet. "You didn't ask her, did you?" Kim added dry and she yet again got the answer she expected from the four brothers. With a light sigh she looked away, her thoughts drifting off randomly. She was raking her brain, trying to look for an answer or whatsoever.

Out of the blue the answer hit her like a sledgehammer and she let out a gasp. She realized that the brothers hadn't asked it because they were scared of Shego. She, however, wasn't scared of the villain meaning she could ask it herself. Getting an answer from Shego, was an entirely different case.

"How do you think she'd react if I asked about her personal life?" Kim questioned a bit spaced out. Eventually she looked up, hearing no answer from the four young men sitting in her living room. She shot them a questioning look, expecting an answer but never got it.

"She uhm… wouldn't… appreciate it." The answer came hesitantly and softly from one of the four men. "I doubt she'll give you an answer." Was added in the same hesitant manner. The way they reacted didn't really motivate Kim. She began to believe that Shego would threaten her with plasma the moment she asked. Though that thought didn't stop her from getting what she wants. She slowly got to her feet, her eyes shifting to her guests.

"Don't make a mess," She warned them. "I'm going after Shego." With that she left the living room and her guests just stared after her in shock. Neither of the brothers believed that Kim was really going after Shego. If she was, they seriously doubted that Shego would even tell Kim anything. They knew Shego would be hard to find but knowing Kim, they knew she wouldn't stop searching until she found the villain.

She ran out into the street, not expecting any signs of the woman she was searching. Her expectations had been right, Shego was nowhere in sight and there wasn't a single clue. It was up to Kim to guess which direction she went and she randomly chose to go right.

"Wait," A voice sounded and Kim turned slightly. "You might want to check the hill of Middleton." Mego said standing in the pouring rain as well. She smiled lightly at him and gave a nod of appreciation before she continued her search for Shego.

"Thanks." She said without looking back at the young man. She ran off, pacing through the empty streets, the rain pouring down on her heavily. She ignored it all, the lonely feeling, the emptiness, the rain. She didn't care about all of it at the moment. She had a goal now and nothing was going to stop her from reaching it. She just hoped that Shego would be at the Middleton Hill. It would surely cost her less effort if she could find Shego right there.

She ran towards the hill, going up and up whilst the rain soaked her thoroughly.

"Come on Shego, where are you?" Kim hissed, as she looked around for the woman frantically. It seemed like the woman had disappeared completely. She reached the top of the hill and at first sight it seemed completely deserted. With a sigh she sagged to the wet ground, sitting down in the soaked grass. She felt like she had already been searching for ages.

Her clothes were soaked; everything was soaked to the bone. She was cold, her teeth were chattering and she was depressed. All because of one prophecy, one woman and the determination to do the right thing.

"You enjoying the rain?" A voice questioned from behind.

Kim turned around quickly, not getting up from the cold ground. Her hair whipped along with her motions, plastering to her face as she looked up at the source of the voice. She squeezed her eyes together a bit as they fell upon a glowing form.

"Yeah it's wonderful." She replied as she looked into the green glow. The water that poured down seemed to evaporate the moment it came close to Shego. The woman barely noticed the rain as it poured down from the skies.

"Yeah I thought so," Shego said and she held her hand out. "Come here." She added and Kim hesitantly grabbed onto the offered hand. She was hauled to her feet and in an instant the rain had stopped. She felt her clothes and everything else dry up as she stood close to Shego.

"T-thanks for the drying me up thing." Kim murmured uncertain and the villain simply grinned at her.

"No problem princess, I just wanted to get you off of that wet grass so don't mention it." Shego replied nonchalantly and she turned the heat of her plasma a bit up. "It's not like I did this because I like you so much." She added and Kim's expression saddened visibly.

She felt a shiver run down her back and she inched away from the woman. Hearing that Shego didn't like her that much she decided that talking wasn't a good idea. She was almost convinced that Shego wasn't planning on sharing. She wrapped her arms around her own body and stepped back into the rain.

"Just leave, okay?" She said and Shego's glow immediately disappeared. The woman folded her arms in front of her chest and raised an eyebrow. "I was looking for you if you hadn't noticed it yet but I made a mistake."

"You were looking for me and you're telling me that I should leave? Shouldn't you be the one who has to leave?" Shego questioned letting the rain pour down on herself as well. She ignored the water as it soaked through her cat suit; her eyes fixed on Kim. The girl had a pissed off yet hurt look on her face and it was getting to Shego. She tried not to show it and simply kept looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine." Kim said firm and she turned away, her wet hair sweeping along as she walked away. She didn't glance back once and kept a steady pace, moving away from the villain quickly.

Another shiver ran down Kim's back and even from Shego's spot it was visible. The woman sighed heavily and ignited her glow once again.

Kim stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move any further. A pair of warm arms had wrapped themselves around her waist. She was unable to take another step and was pulled against a warm feminine body.

"Don't." Shego whispered lightly into Kim's ear and the girl shivered lightly. "Stay, you'll get sick if you keep it up like this." She added and her arms tightened around Kim's waist a bit more. "I uh.. kinda need you, so don't." And to Shego's surprise Kim leaned into her arms a bit more.

"Tell me about her." Kim murmured just audible for Shego and the woman stiffened slightly at the request. "Please? You don't have to tell me who she is." The red head added to calm Shego slightly.

"I don't know princess.." Shego said and she loosened her grip around the girl's waist slightly. They continued to stand there, the drops of water evaporating as they came near Shego's glow. The both of them didn't know how long they stood there but the rain slowly got less. The heat of Shego's glow disappeared slightly, adjusting to the amount of rain.

"She's… she's amazing." A breathy whisper escaped Shego's darkened lips. "She's everything a human can't yet can be. She seems inhuman yet maintains the fragile side of humans. It's.. I admire it and I know I would want to be like her if I were human."

"She could save you and everybody else." Kim replied and she felt Shego nod. "Why won't you admit your feelings to her?"

"I don't know how," Shego started. "And I don't want to endanger her with something like the prophecy. All though it's probably too late now." It became quiet after Shego had uttered those words. It gave Kim something to think about and the villain could almost hear the girl think about the situation. Though she knew that whatever Kim would come up with couldn't save the world. It was already written how the world could be saved and it couldn't be done in any other way.

"Aaaaw come on! Just tell her! We totally need her help, this is SO the drama!" Kim begged suddenly and it was the last thing Shego had expected from the red head. She looked at the girl as if she had gone nuts and slightly shook her head. Kim on the other hand started pouting, her eyes watered up and her bottom lip started trembling. It was both a cute and horrible at the same time.

Eventually Shego sighed, her eyes closing in the process. It was a sigh of defeat and she slowly released Kim.

"Alright if it's really that important to you," Shego started and Kim nodded eagerly. "I really don't want to talk about it but it seems I can't get around it. Just so you know, I know she's straight so it won't work out."

"It's about saving the world! Her being straight is a slightly smaller problem at the moment." Kim replied in a slightly shocked tone and Shego sighed yet again.

"I wish she wasn't straight," She murmured. "Kim the truth is.. the girl I love is.. "SHEGO!" A voice shouted cutting right through her sentence like a cliffhanger. Shego turned around to see her four 'brothers' heading towards them and she immediately stepped away from Kim. Her glow shut down and she started walking towards them with Kim right behind her.

"What is it?" She hissed in an almost hostile tone.

Before either one of the four young men could answer an explosion was heard. A blinding light appeared from the sky, taking away their sight for a few moments. The moment they could look again they froze up in shock. Their eyes were glued to a vortex-like portal in the sky, which was giving of rays of light. Light in four specific colors, red, blue, purple, and last but not least green.

Kim didn't know much about the situation but she knew the vortex was linked to Shego and the others. The only thing she was wondering was, why? Why was there a vortex? Why was it here right now? All she could do was wonder and unconsciously she inched closer towards Shego.

The earth, the ground and everything among it seemed to shake. And as the four specific colors emerged from the vortex, the people linked to them all collapsed at the same time. Hego, Mego, the Wego's and Shego, they all grabbed onto their heads. Murmurs, whispers, groans and screams of pain emerged from their throats. Pained sounds could be heard as they were tormented by their own abilities.

Those sounds rung in Kim's ears as she watched them squirm in pain. Helpless to stop it, to do anything at all, she stood there. She stood there and fear clutched at her throat, throbbed in her chest and stung at her eyes. She once again felt completely useless; the only thing she could do was stare in shock.

As soon as the vortex had appeared though, it disappeared as well. The sky became clear again and the pained sounds slowly receded. Shego and the others stopped squirming in pain and everything slowly went back to normal. Kim quickly raced to their sides, kneeling down and helping a few of them up. She grabbed Shego's arm and let the woman lean on her.

"W-what happen? Are you guys okay?" Kim asked in concern and even now Shego managed to chuckle lightly.

"You worry too much princess, we're not human. We'll be just fine if you give us a minute or 2." She replied in a breathy tone and her brothers nodded in agreement.

Kim seriously wanted to believe them all but she had trouble doing so. Especially after seeing all of them collapse in agonizing pain. She kept holding onto Shego, just to be sure.

"If you don't mind me asking, what the fuck was that?" Kim uttered in complete disbelief.

The 5 of them stared at Kim in shock and the red head looked back at them with wildly shifting eyes.

"What?" She questioned in a panicked tone and Shego let out a laugh. As soon as Shego started laughing the others started joining in, laughing as Kim stood there in silence.

"D-did, hahaha, THE Kim Possible, hahaha just swear?" Shego uttered in between laughs and she folded over, grabbing her sides as she laughed. The words entered Kim's mind and it took her a few seconds to register them. Though the moment she realized what Shego had said she sighed. A dull almost exhausted expression crossed her face and she hit herself against the head. She listened to the laughter, letting it fill her ears as she tried not to lose her temper.

Maybe it was just her imagination but the vortex she had just seen definitely hit a 10 on her threat meter. The others apparently didn't worry about it as much.

"Yeah, laugh it off." Kim muttered and she folded her arms in front of her chest. Shego wiped a tear of laughter away and leaned on Kim's shoulder lightly.

"S-sorry princess, I've never heard you say fuck before and neither have they." She apologized and Kim simply rolled her eyes. It slowly became quiet and the laughter died out completely. The red head ignored the others and simply waited until everybody could act normal again.

"Could you, any of you, just tell me what that thing was in the sky?" Kim questioned as soon as everybody had calmed down and suddenly everybody seemed afraid to speak. The red head raised an eyebrow and simply looked at all of the glows.

"That was actually one of the first signs that our creators are near." Hego said and everybody with a brain knew that wasn't a good sign. "If our creators appear unnatural things appear as well."

"I figured it's not a good sign if they're near but what does it mean?" Kim asked and the fearful silence re-appeared just as quick as it had disappeared. Shego scowled a bit, before shooting a dirty look towards her 'brothers'. It was a non-verbal warning, telling them that they shouldn't answer Kim's question. They knew Shego wouldn't appreciate it. One thing would lead to another and that was exactly what she was trying to prevent.

The moment Kim looked at Shego, the woman quickly smiled. The red head raised an eyebrow in suspicion and forced herself not to lose her temper. She knew something was going on and Shego was the cause of it. With a sigh she headed for Shego and grabbed the woman's arm. She pulled her along, dragging her out of earshot.

Shego didn't even protest and simply went along with the young hero.

"You're hiding things from me. I want to know what's going on! You came to me today and now you don't even have the decency to tell me what's happening. If you don't want to talk about it you shouldn't have come in the first place." Kim hissed doing her damned best to keep her anger at a minimum.

She had actually surprised the super-powered woman with her small outburst. Shego noticed the anger Kim didn't actually show and she stared at her in wonder. The only thing she could think was that Kim was absolutely astonishing.

"Yeah, you're right," Shego said mindlessly. "I kinda owe you after coming to you and all." She added and her eyes moved to her so-called siblings. They, in return, shot the couple questioning looks, clearly curious about what was going on between the two of them.

"Tell her." Shego announced just loud enough for the others to hear. Kim turned around quickly, looking at the four men who were heading towards them. They took their places beside Shego and they all looked at Kim.

"We are dying and Shego is the one who will suffer the most for breaking the rules. We just suffer along with her even though we haven't broken the rules," Hego explained. "If one of us breaks the rules the creators will destroy the world. To destroy the world they have to come down to this mortal place. If they're close things like that vortex will appear out of nowhere."

Kim looked at the 5 persons standing across from her and frowned a bit. It seemed like the story hadn't quite caught up yet. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, seeing the expression she was wearing.

"The closer our creators come the more we suffer. Meaning that we'll die sooner and so will the world if they manage to get their hands on one of us." Shego added. "We're going to die as soon as they're too close and they're doing it on purpose."

This conclusion hit Kim like a freight train and the picture was finally complete. The last piece of the puzzle fell in place and the danger of the situation dawned upon her. Everybody, every single living being on the earth was going to die, along with the planet itself.

"So… so.." Kim started and she became quiet. "Yeah the creators are coming closer and the closer they get the sooner we will die. We are dead Kim." Mego said and his eyes shifted to the ground.

"We don't," "Wanna die." The Wego's added sadly and that's when Hego stepped in.

"It's true, we will die if the creators keep coming closer and closer. Soon we will be unable to stop the suffering and if we can't stop it, we can't do anything to protect this world. It's our job to protect this world and that's why we must do the unthinkable." Hego said and his eyes shifted towards Shego whom was shaking her head. His eyes narrowed slightly and he let out a deep sigh. "We don't have a choice Ma'am, it's our last chance. If this doesn't work, nothing will work and this planet will surely be doomed."

"We can't," Shego murmured. "I can't." She corrected bluntly and this time it was Hego's turn to shake his head. He placed a hand upon Shego's shoulder and gripped it reassuringly.

"You know we have to," He began. "It's a risk but we have to take it. You know she's the one and we need her help Ma'am."

"I know, I know but I can't tell her and you know it." Shego replied and all the while Kim just looked at the talking pair. The others seemed to ignore the pair and were wrapped up in their own heated discussion. "I don't want to endanger her and who knows! Maybe she isn't even the one who can help us!"

"Ma'am you fell in love for a reason. She must be the one who can help us! There's only one human being that is destined to be with one of the mythical glows! There is no way we are wrong about her Ma'am." Hego argued and he knew he had Shego.

Shego herself knew that he was right and that she couldn't get away with it all.

Her eyes slowly switched to Kim and quickly back to Hego again. It went on like this for a few moments, her eyes switching between the two in silence. She was trying to find an excuse, desperately wanting to escape the situation. Yet somewhere deep inside of her, something told her it was the best thing to do. Listening to Hego was something she didn't do very often but she found herself agreeing with him on a subconscious level.

"Okay if it's the only way to save this world and our miserable lives." Shego sighed in defeat and she turned towards Kim whilst Hego smiled proudly. "I have no choice but to do this." She added and she took a step towards the puzzled red head. She placed her hands on Kim's shoulders and for just a few seconds she closed her eyes.

Re-opening them she looked straight into Kim's olive-green questioning eyes and grinned.

"You are my daylight, you feed my glow and my life. The ones whom call themselves the creators are destroying this world. We among the earth will die as well and there is only one person who can help us. You showed me the human way of emotions. You provide me with energy I have never felt before." Shego uttered as lovingly as she could. "Accept my new human feelings and help us save this world of yours." She added and she held one hand up.

Kim looked at the hand, knowing that she had to grab it if she accepted. Shego waited patiently, her eyes closed as she held her hand up for Kim. Tense minutes passed and suddenly a flair of light ran through her as a small hand entwined with hers.

"You have accepted," She whispered as she clasped her hand around Kim's. "Now take my feelings and accept my truth." She said and she pulled Kim close.

She held their entwined hands between them, placing them above their hearts. She leaned forward and captured the red head's lips in a kiss. The kiss was short and no energy was exchanged between it. Instead Kim felt everything Shego felt for her, with one touch of the lips. The feelings were almost overwhelming and she tightened her hand around Shego's.

She saw Shego's past, how she was created and the vague form of her creators. She saw the creation of the other glows and all the good things she had done for the earth. She felt the emotions Shego had felt and even felt how confusing it had been for the woman in the first place. All the events that flooded her mind were enough to make her tremble as an unknown emotion started to stir within her.

Suddenly she felt Shego pull back and slowly she opened her own eyes again. She looked up into shining emerald eyes and smiled. She felt an arm sneak around her waist and was suddenly pulled tight against Shego's body. A blush spread across her face and she broke the eye contact.

Her blush intensified as she felt Shego's lips on her forehead and she didn't dare to move. The lips moved across her forehead and stopped in the middle.

"_I love you_," Shego whispered and a gasp escaped Kim's lips as a bright light erupted between the two of them. The light engulfed the both of them, blinding everyone around them, as they sealed their eternal bond.

* * *

_Well that was interesting! A freaking vortex appeared out of nowhere and the creators are close! As you have read.. that ISN'T a good sign at all.. damn.. BUT.. Shego has found her love and now there's a chance that the world can be saved! Or is there? Kim might not be the one but you'll discovered that in the next chapter ^^_

_Let's just hope that she's the one! So that they can kick creator ass and save the world from being destroyed once again! _

_Thanks for redaing this chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	6. Who's the one?

**Sorry for the wait.. I was kinda relaxing.. enjoying the peaceful moments!**

**So.. for the people who DO read this story.. here's chapter 6. Dang it's a difficult story to write.. kinda.. writer's block-ish**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny 6**

The bright light intensified, giving off an enormous aura of light. The warmth it radiated was almost unbearable as it kept rising and rising. Eventually a green tint mixed with the light and for a second the others could swear they saw a flash of red as well. The heat was intense and so were the minutes that passed. Only time could tell if Kim was the one who could be the savior of the glows and the world. Nothing was decided yet and the others held their breath as they watched the spectacle.

If Kim was indeed the one she would be able to give the team energy they had never felt before. If Kim was the one she could end their suffering. All the hopes of the world were, unknown to her, placed on Kim's shoulders.

The bright light eventually started dying out and disappeared completely. It revealed the couple that had created it, still holding onto each other tightly. It seemed like they didn't dare to let go, waiting until they were sure the other wouldn't disappear. It was a slow process but they started to pull away but just enough to lock eyes. It didn't go further than that; arms remained wrapped around bodies in a tight grip.

Everything became silent, not a single movement or noise was noticed. It was like everything had frozen for the time being. Gentle breathing could be heard and for a second everything was forgotten. The world was at peace for just a few moments. Though the sound of horrid screams ripped the pair out of their trance. Their eyes shifted towards the sources of the sounds, falling upon the glows.

It took Shego just a second to realize they were in pain. A second to realize that she was in pain as well and another second to collapse to the ground.

For Kim everything turned into slow motion again and she helplessly let Shego sag to the ground. The whole event was still sinking in, including Shego's confession.

"D-does this mean I'm not the one?" Kim questioned but it wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear it. As the question remained unheard for the others, Kim couldn't help but fear the answer already. Even if she didn't know the answer yet, the circumstances didn't really lighten her mood. To her it all looked a bit too disastrous at the moment.

It was only after several agonizing minutes that the glows pained screams lessened. Kim lowered her arms, uncovering her ears, which she had covered up earlier. She looked at the group of colored glows and let out a deep breath.

"I-is everything okay?" She questioned quietly and a few of them gave a slight nod. It took another few minutes before they were able to get up. Kim opted in helping them stand up straight, supporting Mego at first before moving to Hego and eventually Shego. Worry was clear in her eyes and the whole group noticed the look she was giving them. It seemed like it was time for another explanation and it was Shego's turn to give it.

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it all," Shego said as nonchalantly as possible. She folded her arms in front of her chest, almost pulling the act off. Though Kim gave her a persistent look, deciding to keep it on until Shego gave in. The woman returned a look with a raised eyebrow, quite confident that she wouldn't buckle underneath Kim's glare.

Her confidence, however, was quite misplaced as Kim continued to glare. Her gaze seemed to harden and Shego could feel it burn on her skin. Normally she didn't give in but starting a staring contest because of a little story wasn't worth it. She sighed heavily and that very moment a smile appeared on Kim's face. A glow of curiosity spread on her features and she looked at the green glow expectantly.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you," Shego said throwing her hands up in the air. "But can we go back to your house first?" She questioned.

"Why?" Kim asked in return.

"Well if you MUST know I have to take a piss. I haven't been to the toilet for 24 hours and my bladder feels like a balloon filled with water, ready to pop any second now." She explained enjoying the various reactions she got.

"Home it is!" Kim added hastily and the group quickly started moving. Shego, being the one who had to pee, moved the fastest. The others simply followed, some quicker and some with slight difficulty to keep up.

Kim sped up with the thought she had to open the door. Though once she reached the front door she remembered it had been knock out.

"Move!" Shego shouted almost knocking Kim over as she sped into the house. Kim quickly latched on to the frame of the door, keeping herself up. She watched how Shego disappeared into the house and heard a loud 'aaaah' throughout the house. A few moments later a very relieved looking Shego appeared and she smiled sheepishly at the red head. "I couldn't hold it in any longer." She added before she moved to the living room.

Kim rolled her eyes and stepped aside as the other glows entered her house as well. Hego was the last to enter and in his politeness he placed the front door back in its place. Kim shot him a thankful look before she ushered them into the living room as well.

Her eagerness and curiosity quickly returned and she practically bounced to her seat on the couch. She sat down and the expectant look immediately returned in her eyes.

"So tell me," She started. "What just happened? The lights and all, does it mean that I am the one?" She questioned a bit too excited for Shego's taste.

"Well it's legend that one of us is destined to be with a human. That human is supposedly the one and there are a few ways to discover it. It's just…. I haven't discovered it yet; you're a difficult person. I don't know if I'm the only one here who has noticed it but you have both signs of the one and signs of just another simple human being." The green glow pointed out.

"Wait… what? You mean I might be the one but I look like just an average person as well?" Kim asked and Shego nodded. "So you don't know if I'm the one right now? How can we figure it out? Is there another way?"

"Well if you really ARE the one you'll start glowing all the colors of the glow. It's just that it should've happened already. I'm seriously doubting that you're actually the one." Shego said slightly disappointed. "I'm the exception, I fell for a simple human instead of the one."

The other glows remained silent; no one knew what was going on.

"I.. how can that be? The glow! When you kissed me we started glowing! Doesn't that mean anything? I have to be the one! I have to help you save this world!" Kim said in a panicked tone and Shego slowly shook her head. She placed a reassuring hand on Kim's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry Kim," Shego said, not princess, not pumpkin, just Kim. "You can't do anything in this case. I must've made a mistake; you're amazing enough to make a glow fall for you even if you're not the one. I was swept away by your strength, determination and beauty the first time I laid eyes on you. Though that doesn't mean you're the one and despite our glow, I'm afraid we're not destined to be together." She said and she slowly removed her hand from Kim's shoulder.

Said girl looked at her in shock, she looked at her as if she had been stabbed in the back. A look of hurt, almost betrayal was on her face and it was hard to bear for Shego. She had never wanted to cause Kim any pain and she cursed herself for involving Kim in the situation. The girl was completely innocent, an outsider to the prophecy. Yet now she had no choice but to bear the circumstances along with the ones who did belong to its story.

"If I could turn everything back I would," Shego started. "I should have checked if you were the one before telling you about the prophecy. The chances were so small, almost non-existing for a glow to fall in love with a normal human being. I figured I couldn't be wrong about it but I was." That's when she felt a warm hand land on her shoulder. Her eyes shifted to the hand and to its red headed owner.

She was greeted by a sad smile and a sympathetic look. She placed her own hand upon Kim's and squeezed it slightly. She knew Kim didn't blame her for the situation. She knew the girl didn't mind and that she would help the glows no matter what. It was exactly those things that brought up a feeling of guilt within the green glow. It almost hurt her to know that Kim was there for them even though she didn't have to be.

_She's too good._

"You're too good for me, for us." Shego said and her eyelids fell. A shaky breath escaped her mouth and she reopened her eyes. "You have a real family, you save the world even though you don't have to. You have friends and you've experienced real emotions. You shouldn't have to help us, it's our problem to solve, not yours." She uttered and she released Kim's hand slowly.

She felt the girl squeeze her shoulder lightly and for the first time ever she felt a spark of emotions run through her. She didn't know how to describe it but it left a hollow spot inside of her. She felt empty all of a sudden, as if there wasn't a reason for her to be there, to be alive. It was the feeling of missing out; she had missed out on the beauties of the simple planet called earth.

It wasn't her planet, just a simple globe they had to protect. Yet it held beauties that hadn't been uncovered before. Secrets and places she had never seen in her entire existence. Secrets and places she wouldn't see because of the prophecy. Though meeting Kim and experiencing the feeling of being close to her was a beauty that could never be surpassed in her eyes.

Though the experience itself was soon enough going to end. Do to her faults and mistakes which couldn't be turned around.

"Kimmie… you should "No." Kim's voice cut through Shego's excuse like a hot knife through butter. A firm determined look was visible on Kim's face and she held it. Her eyes were directed straightly towards Shego and the woman was too stunned to even continue or protest. "I'm not listening to you anymore. I know you want what's best for me but I want to help. Even if I'm not the one, there's a reason you chose me and I think I should help because of that." Kim explained, ending her explanation with a tone that made Shego remain silent.

"She got you there Ma'am." Hego added and all he got was a dirty look. He instantly became quiet and the other glows snickered softly.

"I won't let you do this." Shego simply stated and Kim gave her a, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Who are you to decide what I will or will not do? I don't need your approval; I could just do this alone you know? I just figured you'd help me, seeing as you care so much." Kim shot back and her words actually stung. "But I guess it's not enough to help me, is it?" This made Shego inch back in surprise, her eyes slightly widened.

"I care ENOUGH to stop you from doing this! You don't even know what you're getting yourself into! You could get killed even easier than we can! Why do you think I don't want you to help me? It's to keep you safe." Shego snapped angrily and Kim's eyebrows rose slightly at the small outburst. "Do you understand me?" She hissed at the red head and all Kim did was nod slightly in return.

Shego let out a sigh and turned to look at the rest of the glows. Her eyes scanned every color and she came to a decision.

"We have to get some sleep, it's the best way to spare our energy at the moment. Seeing as no one is going to get laid or kissed." Shego said and she grinned lightly before she turned to look at Kim. "Is it okay if we stay here for the night? We don't need beds; we are used to sleeping on the floor. Especially during missions and whatsoever." Shego explained.

"Yeah uhm sure just go and sleep wherever you want. Couch, floor, table, chair, I don't care. I'm going to bed as well and I couldn't care less what you all do." Kim replied cold and every glow watched how Kim disappeared up the stairs after her cold remark. They remained silent not wanting to question the girl, even though they knew she was pissed off. It was decided that they should just settle into a comfortable position and sleep.

For the upcoming battle they had to have enough energy. Everybody knew it was going to be hard, even with enough energy it was going to be a challenge.

Shego ended up on the couch and her 'brothers' settled on the ground in the living room. She placed her hands behind her head, lacing her fingers together.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes what is it Mego?" Shego replied in a tired voice.

"Have you considered letting Miss Possible help us any way? She might not be the one but we're low on energy and she could help us. You've fought her, you know she has the skills to put up a great fight." Mego said from his position on the floor and Shego pondered about it for a few seconds.

"It might work but I just don't want her to get hurt." Shego replied a bit hesitant and this surprised Mego. His fearless leader seemed to hesitate, she was unsure of the situation. It was the first time he had ever experienced her like this but he didn't respect her less.

"We're with her and you are too, we'll have each others backs. Just think about it and if you change your mind, apologizing would help you get further." He replied and Shego's lips curled into a small smile. Her 'brother', the purple glow was actually right and she knew it. He didn't give advice very often but when he did, it was something you could seriously consider.

"Mego?" Shego questioned and he hummed in reply. "Thanks." She said and the purple glow smile as he watched how Shego got to her feet. He knew what she was up to and he hoped that Kim wouldn't react to Shego in a negative way.

"No problem, sis." He said and she disappeared up the stairs in silence.

Shego moved quietly, heading towards Kim's bedroom. She came to a stop when she saw light emerging from behind the door. _She's still awake. _She noted mentally and she took a deep breath. She took another step towards the door, not knowing what she was going to do. Slowly she raised her hand and she knocked on Kim's door.

"Come in." She heard the muffled voice of the red head say. She grabbed the doorknob and gently pushed the door open. She stepped into the pink room and closed the door behind her. She remained silent and she watched as Kim stared at her intensely.

"What do you want?" Kim finally asked and Shego winced at the hostility in her voice. She definitely knew that she had screwed up but she didn't know what she could do to make it up to the girl. So she did the only thing she could think of. She stormed across the room, pulled Kim to her feet and smashed their lips together.

Her black lips collided with Kim's pink lips and her arms went around the girl's waist. She held her tightly, making sure she couldn't escape as she kissed her. She felt Kim freeze in shock at first but she eventually gave in.

As Kim returned the kiss a dim light emerged from the couple. The longer they kissed the brighter it got and Kim felt her energy seep away. It didn't run out though and she continued the kiss, not wanting to part. Her tongue swept across Shego's lower lip and the woman opened her mouth, giving Kim access.

They both moaned softly as their tongues connected, gliding against each other. Kim's arms wrapped around Shego's neck and she slowly pulled the woman down to the bed. She lay back and without breaking the kiss she pulled Shego on top of her.

Shego felt Kim's energy surge through her and she had never felt so good. Though she was afraid things might get out of hand. She pulled back with a gasp, immediately ending the kiss.

"Wait, Kim." She said and she took a deep breath. "We can't do this, if we continue this I might kill you. You'll lose all of your energy and I don't want that to happen." Shego explained as she looked down at the panting red head.

Kim slowly licked her lips and let out a breathy laugh.

"I feel fine Shego," She said and she wasn't lying. "You drained some of my energy but my body doesn't miss it." Kim replied.

"You mean you don't feel tired after that?" Shego questioned in disbelief and Kim simply nodded in reply.

"You'll need your strength, the least I can do is help you this way." Kim whispered and she pulled Shego closer to her, their eyes connected. She quickly captured Shego's lips again, stopping her from protesting and convincing her to work along. It didn't take long; feeling Kim's lips upon her own persuaded Shego easily.

She had dreamed of the moment that she could kiss Kim. Yet kissing her and going beyond that so quick was more than she could've hoped for. After living without human emotions as much as possible, meaning no kisses or sex, it was a huge step for her.

"KimMmmm," Shego moaned into the girl's lips. "Kimmm Kim, wait." She said in between kisses and she pushed herself up to look at the girl. She took a few deep breaths before focusing on the girl. "Are you really, really sure about this? Because you know you'll end up so tired you'll sleep for 3 days straight." Shego warned her, licking her lips in the process. She hoped that Kim wouldn't reject her, knowing it would give her a chance to protect the girl. A sleeping Kim meant a safe Kim, a safe Kim meant a happy and energetic Shego.

"Oh would you just shut up and kiss me?" Kim said with a grin on her face. Shego grinned back and immediately dove in, her lips capturing Kim's roughly. She pushed into the girl's body, grinding herself against her in all the right places. They both moaned in pleasure, hands started to roam and slowly but sure pieces of clothing were discarded.

Shego's hands slipped down to Kim's hips and she gripped the girl. She took a few seconds to look at the red head, basking in her beauty.

"You're gorgeous." She said and she silenced Kim with her lips. The feel of skin to skin contact was absolutely sublime. The barrier of clothes had been completely removed and Kim's cool skin sent shivers down Shego's spine. Her own skin was hot and Kim was enjoying the warmth immensely.

Her thoughts however drifted off the moment Shego's lips found her nipple. A sharp gasp escaped her lips and Shego ran her tongue around the hardened bud. She felt a pair of hands grip her hair and was suddenly pushed against Kim's breasts a lot fiercer. Being who she was she didn't complain, she simply gave Kim what she wanted. Her hands groped the girl, touching and squeezing everything they could reach. Her mouth moved along patches of skin, kissing, licking and even biting at some points.

The sounds Kim made reached her ears and gave her a warm fuzzy feeling. It was almost addictive to hear the girl moan, pant and gasp in reply to her touch.

In a moment of distraction Kim managed to turn them around. She looked down at Shego and grinned wildly, her hair was tousled and she dove in. Her hand darted in between Shego's thighs, skipping any form of foreplay. Her hand cupped Shego's sex and the woman hissed at the sudden extreme intimate contact.

"How does that feel?" Kim questioned, her lips brushing against Shego's ear. Her finger flicked against Shego's clit, making the villain moan loudly. "I take that as a good thing." Kim added softly and she edged a finger into Shego's tight passage. Her hand slowly started moving, thrusting her finger back and forth. She bit her lower lip, feeling her arousal rise as she felt Shego's juices spill over her hand. "God I never thought it would feel so good being with a girl." Kim murmured as she upped her pace.

She added an extra finger, widening Shego's sex as she continued her movements.

Shego buried a hand in Kim's red hair, pulling the girl down for a fierce kiss. A moan escaped her throat and she pushed herself up into Kim's hand. She tore her lips free, taking in a deep breath as her hips started rolling against the two invading fingers.

"Oh god princess." She gasped as a third finger was added. The fingers moved in and out of her, moving along her inner walls. She felt herself getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

The energy that surged between them created a soft glow. The longer they continued, the brighter it got. It quickly became clear that the glow brightened even more as Shego approached her orgasm.

Kim closed her eyes, loving every thrust she gave. She softly bit the skin of Shego's neck, feeling the woman's insides tighten around her fingers. She kept thrusting her 3 fingers into Shego's sex, working the woman up to a supposedly mind-blowing orgasm.

All Shego could do was moan, dig her fingers into Kim's skin and match Kim's rhythm. She had never thought that Kim could make her feel like she was feeling right now.

"Aaah, I'm… i'm…." Shego started and Kim violently rammed her fingers into the moaning woman. "C-Comiiiiiiiiing! God KIM!" She shouted out as her orgasm crashed into her. She collapsed onto the bed, her breathing heavy as she came down from the aftershocks. Her vision was hazy but she could see Kim grinning as she hovered above her.

"What are you smiling about?" Shego panted grinning a bit as well.

"I made you come, I made the great Shego come. It was my first time and you came! How awesome is that!" Kim announced excitingly and Shego rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of your face." Shego said and she launched herself towards Kim. A loud girlish squeal was heard and a heavily breathing Shego was suddenly straddling the source. "Not so cocky now, are you?" She questioned and before Kim could answer she dove in between the girl's legs. She parted Kim's legs, not even taking the time to take in Kim's intimate parts.

Her soft tongue slid across the length of Kim's slit and Kim immediately tangled her fingers in Shego's hair. She buried her tongue within Kim's wet depths, thrusting as deep as possible. She brought her hand up to Kim's breast, cupping it before she dragged it down to the girl's wet sex. Her fingers flicked across Kim's clit, her tongue continued to move along wet inner walls. She felt herself being pushed closer to Kim's sex, her tongue driving deeper as Kim pushed against her.

"S-Shego.. d-don't stop!" Kim groaned pulling on the woman's hair. Her eyes snapped shut and she ground her sex against Shego's mouth over and over again.

"Damn princess," Shego whispered as she looked up. "Your taste is addictive." She added and she drove her tongue into Kim's passage again. She gripped Kim's hips, pulling the girl against her as she pleasured her. She felt the energy surge through her body and slowly but sure the couple started to glow again. The flow of energy surged between the two, creating a colorful glow.

"I've, I've…. I've n-never felt… Better!" Kim gasped out as she buried her head into the mattress.

Shego upped her pace, finally having the strength to go all out. Her tongue went in deeper and deeper; her fingers stimulated Kim's clit. She could sense that Kim was getting close to her orgasm now, the insides of her sex started to tremble.

"S…S…Sh.. Shego!" The name slipped passed Kim's lips in a squeal. Her orgasm quaked through her body and she tiredly collapsed on her bed. Her breathing remained heavy and distantly she felt Shego's tongue lick her clean.

Said woman sat up and grinned down at the panting red head.

"Told you I would wipe that smirk off of your face." She said casually and Kim lightly hit her against the arm. "Tired?" Shego questioned softly and she placed a kiss on Kim's forehead.

"Mmm kinda." Kim replied and she let Shego place her underneath the covers.

"I feel absolutely hyped!" Shego announced as she spooned Kim underneath the covers.

"Don't get me started about being hyped." Kim murmured tiredly.

Shego smiled and despite the massive amount of energy she fell asleep as well. Having sex with Kim had given her an enormous energy boost but she was determined to gather every bit of energy she could.

The night slowly passed and everybody was asleep, except for one person.

Green eyes were wide open and by now Shego had let go of Kim. The red head had her fingers laced together behind her head and she was looking up at the ceiling. She glanced sideways for a second to look at the sleeping woman beside her. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she climbed out of bed as quiet as possible.

Silently she slipped into her mission outfit, making sure she didn't wake Shego. In a moment of weakness she let out a whimper and she sat down beside Shego. The woman stirred slightly and Kim placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly and she disappeared out of her bedroom window.

* * *

_Well.. that was chapter 6.. finally! It was kinda long.. sorry 'bout that! But yo... They had sex XD Not because they were getting along so well.. but Kim kinda had a plan to help Shego and Shego wanted to tire Kim out and.. well.. They didn't really get very far with that did they? _

_At least they kissed and made up! And Where the hell is Kim going -_-' ?_

_Who knows! I sure as hell don't XD_

_Thanks for reading it!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	7. Ready? Set, Go!

**Well here is chapter 7!**

**Yes it took me a while but this isn't an easy story. And I'm tired with writing everything in a hasty manner XD**

**So.. for the ones who read this story, enjoy! **

**Doesn't happen a lot but the next chapter will bring some action, you'll know what I mean after you've read it! **

* * *

**It's Our Inevitable Destiny 7**

The moment her feet touched ground she ran off. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She blinked away the tears that blurred her vision. They escaped, running down her cheeks as she ran down the street in high-speed. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she was on a mission. A mission to save everyone around her. She was determined to succeed and no one was going to stop her.

Nothing stood in her way as she made her way down the empty darkened streets. The sound of her breathing, the sound of her feet touching the asphalt, nothing beyond that was audible.

She wasn't clueless, she knew she could help the glows. She just didn't get the opportunity to prove it. Well, now she was going to prove it once and for all.

Leaving in the middle of the night was the only way to escape. She left the other glows, letting them sleep while she ran to her still unknown destiny.

"I've got to do this," She said to herself. "I've got to do this, I've got to do this." It was like a mantra to her as she ran without ever slowing down. She was planning on running until she couldn't take it anymore. Until sleep or even unconsciousness would come and take over. With that in the back of her head she sped up a bit more. She just prayed to whatever god there was that the glows, especially the green one, wouldn't wake up.

Surely they would discover that she's gone and they would find her in no time. There was no doubt in her mind that they would try to stop her. She knew they would do it out of concern, only to protect her. Though she saw their concern as a prison, something she had to break free from.

_Meanwhile back at home…_

Shego shot up in bed, a gasp escaping her lips. In the distance a bolt of lightening was seen, followed by barely audible thunder. She looked around frantically, feeling that something was amiss. Her mind was a bit hazy but she remembered everything, she remembered she had been holding Kim Possible. Her hand quickly slid across the bed but was met by nothing but empty space.

"Shit." She moaned and she fell back into the pillow. "Kim, what are you up to?" She questioned but everything remained silent.

She remained motionless, not knowing what to do at the moment. She pondered about the situation, hoping a solution would present itself. Nothing even remotely close to a solution came to her mind and she sighed heavily. All she could do was hope nothing would happen to the girl. Even if she went looking for Kim it wouldn't solve the problems between them.

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Shego muttered as she dragged herself out of bed. She slipped into her uniform, zipping the tiny zipper up. She tossed her hair around a bit, making sure it fell neatly around her shoulders. Another sigh escaped her lips and she walked down the stairs of the house.

"Sleepy heads." She said as she looked at the glows that were strewn across the floor.

She didn't wake her 'brothers', she figured it was her duty to find Kim. That and she was certain she had a lot more energy than her siblings did.

Silently she stepped into the cold empty streets and she looked around for a second. She knew she wouldn't find Kim by simply looking. Without a second thought she started walking, first slow but faster and faster, up until the moment she was running. She didn't know where Kim was and she didn't know when the girl had left. Kim could be miles away by now and Shego wouldn't be able to catch up with her.

"Oh well," She sighed. "Here goes nothing." The words had left her mouth and suddenly she went into hyper speed. Her emerald powers burst out of her, leaving a smoking trail behind her as she ran faster than the eye could see. It was one of her advantages of being a glow she was immensely fast. Though speed couldn't help her if she didn't know where Kim was.

She ran around, checking every spot she knew Kim could potentially visit. She went downtown, checked the area around the closed mall, checked the park and ended up on top of the hill that looked out over Middleton. She sighed again and her emerald fire slowly died out as she enjoyed the view of the city. She looked around and somewhere to her left she heard someone sniffle.

Her head immediately turned to the left and she squinted her eyes slightly. There was a person, he or she was on her or his knees and Shego couldn't see his or her face. Hands covered the entire face but judging by the sounds that the person was making it was a woman. Slowly but with caution Shego approached the sniffing form.

"H-hey, Kimmie?" She called out not knowing if it actually was her. She placed a hand upon the person's shoulder and the woman immediately stopped crying. Slowly a laughter filled Shego's ears and for a moment fear clutched at her heart.

"I'm not the one you seek, green glow." The woman spoke her voice icy as she rose to her feet. Shego's hand remained on her shoulder, she couldn't move, it was as if she was petrified. "Though I know how you can find the one you seek. You probably want to find her before something bad happens to her." Shego's eyes widened in shock and she gaped at the woman as her hand slowly slid off of her shoulder.

"Y-you're not going to hurt her," Shego stated weaker than she wanted. "Leave her alone!" She snapped a bit more defensive.

"Oh don't worry, I won't lay a hand upon your precious… Red head." She stated slowly and Shego backed up a few meters. "You probably don't recognize me anymore, do you? Shego?" She asked and Shego gave her a puzzled look. "Come on green glow, think about it. I was the first person you ever laid eyes on my dearrrrrest creation." The woman spoke in the same slow manner.

Suddenly images started to flash before Shego's eyes. She went back to the day she first opened her eyes. Blurred figures, the voices she heard, female voices. A particular voice came back to her like a sledgehammer and she suddenly realized whom she had been talking to.

This was the one who created her, the female creator. Suddenly everything became clear and the blurred figures in her memories suddenly got recognizable faces. The first so-called persons she ever saw and one of them, the leader, was standing right in front of her.

"You! You are the one… who, who created me!" Shego snapped and the woman chuckled lowly.

"Indeed my dearest, you may call me, The Upper Glow." A grin crossed the pale woman's lips and Shego continued to glare at her. She didn't know what to think she didn't know if Kim was safe and she didn't know where the girl was. She hid her concern as much as possible, only her mind wasn't helping her stay calm. The worst imaginable images popped into her head and her eye twitched slightly.

The upper glow caught on to the slightly twitching eye and she raised an eyebrow. She stared at Shego intensely, not blinking at all for a full 5 minutes long. Her eyes finally looked away and she chuckled again.

"You're concerned about your precious red head. I can feel it Shego but not to worry she is safe. For now. My right hand glow has found her and he'll be here any second now. You'll be reunited with your pathetic human in just a few moments." The upper Glow uttered in a gentle tone. "I'm quite curious, I wonder what has caught your eye about the girl. She is, after all, just a simple human being. She should be at your feet, she should be submissive to you."

Shego slowly shook her head, taking another step back. Her eyes remained on the glow in front of her and her other senses were working over time. She felt, listened and waited for others, expecting more glows than just one. She prayed to whatever god there was that her 'brothers' would show up. She knew she was strong but she didn't have the strength to defeat the upper glow. There was an aura about the woman, something that showed power unknown to the green glow herself. It made her wonder if she had yet to discover all of her own powers. Though it would be a question that would remain unanswered if she didn't get any help.

"Aah there you are." The upper female suddenly said. Shego's ear picked up a sound and her eyes shifted just enough to see someone standing a few feet away from her. "I was wondering what was keeping you so long."

"I'm sorry ma'am, this human being gave me a bit of a fight. She wasn't willing to go with me but as you can see, she's quiet now." The man said and he threw Kim on the ground, right in Shego's view.

Shego swallowed hard, seeing the pained face of her beloved one but she remained motionless. She wanted to help Kim, she needed to help her but she couldn't. All she could do was watch how Kim got to her feet. Their eyes locked and it seemed like Kim understood what was going on.

Silently she moved next to Shego, facing the two creators standing in front of them.

"Well she is a pretty little thing," The female spoke and she looked at Kim thoroughly. "Don't you think?" She asked the male creator next to her and he gave a slight nod.

"For a human being with absolutely no powers." He added and Kim frowned slightly at the comment.

The four stood facing each other, a tension of unknown heights lingering between them. Kim and Shego remained motionless, both giving the current situation some thought.

Somewhere in their minds they both agreed that they couldn't fight. They both didn't even know where or how to start. Even Kim could feel that one of the 2 creators was stronger than Shego. She just wondered what was going to happen now that they were on earth. The next question was, are there even more creators present?

"If you're wondering if there are more of us, don't. We are the only two; others died or have fused with us. Because of our fusion we are the strongest creators that have ever existed. Resisting would be futile; we can kill you within the blink of an eye. Even your precious green glow isn't strong enough to protect you little red head." The pale man with blue eyes spoke gently but threateningly

"H-how did.. "We're not mind readers but sometimes we sense what is on people's minds. For example, Shego fears that we might kill you and that we will make her watch. We won't, we were actually thinking about killing you at the same time or making you watch how we kill her." The male creator explained and Kim felt herself choke up in fear. She slowly grabbed Shego's arm, clutching it for dear life.

"Don't hurt her." Kim spoke as strong as she could. "I'll…. I'll kill you both!" She snapped, surprising Shego and making the creators laugh.

"My dear human being, you couldn't even touch me in a battle. You plan to kill me? It's unlikely that you'll succeed without being able to touch me." The female creator spoke and Kim glared at the duo with a venomous gaze. She knew she couldn't do much against the duo but she was determined to give it her all. She wasn't going down without a fight and she knew Shego would back her up.

"You shouldn't have run off," Shego stated gently and Kim looked at her in curiosity. "I could've protected you a lot better if you had just stayed with me. He wouldn't have gotten his hands on you but he did because you were irresponsible." She explained and Kim tightened her grip around Shego's arm.

"I thought it was the best thing to do." Kim spoke slowly and Shego chuckled lightly at the ignorant comment.

"No princess, when you're close I can protect you. When you're gone I can't protect you, now they have us, especially me, in an advantage." Shego said and she wrapped an arm around Kim's shoulder. She pulled the girl into a hug, placing her chin on top of Kim's head. She held her tight, her eyes closed as she inhaled Kim's scent. "But it's okay, you didn't know any better." She whispered and she pulled back a bit to look Kim in the eyes. "I'll protect you." She added and she placed a kiss upon the red head's forehead.

She knew it might be the last time she could kiss Kim. It could be the last time she ever saw the girl. The emotions drained her energy slightly but she didn't care. She couldn't just go into battle without showing them one last time. Having them locked away for all those years had been tiring enough. She gently placed her lips upon Kim's and the girl immediately reacted. Their lips moved in sync and a soft glow emitted from the couple.

Shego smiled into the kiss, loving the way it felt. Not understanding that she could've lived without it for so long. She could've held Kim for a lifetime and never get tired of it. And a rush of happiness ran through her, knowing that Kim felt exactly the same way.

"Well isn't this cute?" The female creator spoke, breaking Shego out of her happy thoughts.

Their kiss slowly ended and Shego pulled back to look at the creators. Though her arms remained wrapped around Kim's waist in a protective way.

"You don't even know the meaning of cute." She replied dry and the creator gave her an insulted look.

"Of course I do," She replied. "Cute is a type of attractiveness associated with appearance or behaviour and sometimes a combination of the 2."

"You know the meaning in words but you've never felt it before. You don't know how it is to think of something as cute. It just makes you want to hug something." Kim shot back and Shego grinned thinking she couldn't have said it better.

"And that is exactly one of the reasons why Shego has doomed the earth." The pale manly creator spoke and this made the other couple's smiles disappear.

"It doesn't matter!" Kim suddenly blurted out and Shego looked at her in surprise.

"It doesn't?" She questioned. "Does it?" Kim questioned in return and Shego shrugged slightly. "It IS your home planet and you'll die if it gets destroyed. I think that matters a bit Kim." The green glow replied lamely and Kim sighed.

"It doesn't matter, I got the chance to be with you. I've enjoyed our moments even though it didn't last long. It gives me some kind of satisfaction and even though I'm young I don't regret anything." The young hero spoke in a gentle tone. Her hand entwined with Shego's and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. She hoped she had convinced her green glow that it didn't matter. It didn't matter if you could share your moments with the one you love. She figured it could've been worse, she could've died without Shego by her side. Instead she was happy, happy for the short moments they had shared.

"So you think of your life as fulfilled now?" The female creator questioned in a slightly puzzled tone. "You're not fully grown up yet, not the age of an adult, you haven't done so many things in your human life and yet you wouldn't regret anything if you were to die right now?" Kim simply nodded in reply and both of the creators gave her a puzzled look.

"It's a human thing," Kim said and she grinned widely. "You would never understand it." She added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

At that moment Shego's brothers arrived in a hurry. Non of them were out of breath and they held a serious expression as they took their places next to Shego. Their arms were folded in front of their chests and they looked at the creators. They too knew who they were facing, feeling the energy the pair was giving off. Though only they knew, as well as Shego, that the creators weren't in their true forms. This little fact, however, remained unknown to Kim.

"Glad you could make it." Shego joked and her brothers grinned for a second.

"We wouldn't want to miss this. Would we guys?" Hego replied and the guys shook their heads in reply. Despite the light conversation they knew they were in trouble.

The entire team of glows knew it wouldn't help the situation if Kim knew about it all. Silently they had already agreed to keep it a secret, for the sake of the human amidst them. No one knew what was going to happen. Though the goal of the creators was of course to destroy the planet. Yet it wasn't clear if there was going to be a major fight in order to save the planet.

Silence hung between them and the tension could be cut with a knife. Though apart from the obvious tension everything seemed calm and under control. It seemed as if everybody was completely sure of his or her case. All they had to do was wait for the other side to make a move.

A flicker of green caught Kim's eye and she cautiously looked at Shego. The woman seemed completely calm, her posture was relaxed but that was at first sight. Taking a better look, Kim realized that Shego was in pain. The occasional flicker of green meant that Shego was suppressing her own plasma. It was hurting her again and one could see this if you looked close enough.

Curiously, her eyes wandered to Shego's brothers and they held the same postures. She bit her lower lip; they were standing there in pain but still ready to protect the earth. She was the only one who wasn't in pain but she knew she couldn't do much to help.

"The entire group of glows, together and well. Look at yourselves! You're strong and powerful! Yet you surrender to some kind of chemical reaction called emotions? How very disappointing, this is not why I created the 5 of you, especially you Shego." The female creator sneered and Shego's eye twitched slightly.

Her hand curled up into a fist and her flickering plasma was becoming more visible by the second. Her body shook ever so lightly; trembling with anger as it tried to suppress the plasma.

"You," The female spoke and she took a step towards Shego. "You were my greatest creation. You had power, speed and even beauty on your side." She spoke to the green glow and her hand ran along Shego's jaw line. "You could've been the greatest glow in history but this human," She spat and her eyes switched to Kim. "Ruined it for you, along with the entire plan."

"Don't talk about her like that." Shego gritted out, trying to calm herself.

"Or what, my dearest? Will you fight?" She questioned and she chuckled softly as she stepped back again.

"I will and I will kill you while I'm at it." Shego replied irritated and she immediately felt Kim latch onto her arm again. She looked at the red head for a moment and shot her a smile. Her head turned and she looked at her brothers. They looked back and silently, just by the look in their eyes they agreed on one thing. They had to fight, it was going to be a bitter fight but they had to push it to the very end for the earth.

"Kimmie, let go." Shego spoke gently and she pried the girl off of her. Kim's pleading look didn't change Shego's mind; she knew what had to be done. Only she could lead the glows into a fight against the creators.

"Ready?" Shego questioned and she gave her brothers a second look. A tension-filled silence hung between the glows and eventually the 4 of them nodded. "Good." Shego said and she smiled mischievously.

The creators remained calm, simply watching the interactions. They knew what was coming and they waited for it. They waited for the exact moment the glows would start their attack.

"Are you sure we can win this?" Hego questioned as they slowly slid into a fighting stance and Shego chuckled at the question.

"We're going to kick ass." She said but her look told otherwise. Secretly, in silence, she told them they didn't have a chance and she left Kim out of it. Worrying the red head even more wasn't going to do any good. "Now let's do this shall we?" She offered and she ignited her plasma.

Her body got covered in green flames, wildly flickering around her. The rest of the team started to glow as well, a brilliant red, purple and blue emitting from their bodies. Mixed together with green, the glows formed a light Kim had never seen before. She looked in awe, staring at the team of 5. Her eyes quickly switched to the creators and they remained as motionless as always.

"Go!" Shego suddenly shouted and the glows moved forward. Shego aimed for the female, the one whom had created her entire form.

For Kim it all went in slow motion. She watched how the glows closed in, ready to attack.

Shego's brothers attacked the male creator, trying to land a hit wherever they could.

The green glow closed in on the female creator, her plasma brighter than ever. With a growl she attacked, aiming her fist for grinning female.

Her hand quickly came up and clamped around Shego's fist in a death grip. Shego looked at her, doing her best to hide the fear she felt at that moment.

"I know you fear me," The female spoke gently and her other hand immediately clamped around Shego's other fist. "Very nice,' She complimented and she looked Shego in the eyes. "Such a pity. Let me show you what I can do." She added and Shego swallowed hard.

In the background her brothers were still busy fighting the male creator.

Whilst the female creator held Shego captured, Kim could only look, a lump forming in her throat.

"Goodbye." The woman said and suddenly she started glowing. The moment her glow reached its peek she released Shego. She pushed her aside and her eyes locked on Kim. She discharged, sending a bolt-like blast out of her hands, straight towards Kim.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted and she ran for dear life, hoping she could reach the girl in time.

Kim stared at the bolt as it headed for her, the light blinding her temporarily. She snapped her eyes shut, holding her hands up as she waited for the impact.

Suddenly a shadow fell upon her and she quickly opened her eyes to see Shego standing in front of her. Shego braced herself; she slid her feet apart and tightened every single muscle in her body. She looked back at Kim for a moment, her eyes ablaze and she smiled a sad smile. She raised her hands to stop the bolt and right before it hit she whispered:

"I'm sorry." All that could be seen afterwards was a bright flash; bright enough to blind everyone near it and a deadly silence fell upon the area once again.

* * *

_See? next chapter will definitely bring some action! I told you! Didn't I? XD _

_Oh well, they're facing the creators, whom are still in disguise. But.. what will happen? I don't know! They're way stronger than all the 5 glows thrown together! Let's just hope this story ends well! And let's just hope that Shego will pull through! _

_But all of that... will become clear in the next chapter ^^ So stick around! Use a story alert or whatsoever!_

_You don't wanna miss the next chapter! Believe me!_

_Thanks for reading this chapter!_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	8. The Falling and Rising of a True Hero

**Here's chapter 8!**

**Sorry for the long wait, once again. It's remains a difficult story to write. =S (and it's a bit short(this chapter))**

**WARNING! It won't be a very happy chapter... so don't kill me after you've reached the end!**

**Just try to enjoy it all as much as possible. Some things don't always go as you want.. **

* * *

**It's our inevitable destiny 8**

Silence, a bright blinding light, not being able to see a thing. Shego standing in front of her was the last thing Kim could remember. It felt like time had stopped as the bolt connected with her loved one. She could only look away, her eyes unable to withstand the bright light. Even though she wanted to know if Shego was all right she couldn't.

She heard something she could only describe as an evil chuckle coming from the female creator. Slowly the bright light disappeared and Kim was finally able to open her eyes. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to her dark surroundings. She immediately looked up in the hope to see Shego but her view was blocked.

The creators were silent and didn't move an inch. In front of her the four glows were huddled together. She made a move towards the group, noticing that they were looking at something. _Or someone._ Kim's mind immediately added and she felt a chill run down her spin. _It can't be!_ She thought and she quickly made her way to the group. She barged through the wall of glows, shoving her way through to the center of the group.

"Kim that's not a good idea!" Hego uttered but the warning was too late. Kim came to a shocked stop as her eyes fell upon the green glow. Her clothes were torn; blood covered her face and seeped through the material of the remaining clothes.

"S-Shego," Kim said gently seeing that the woman was still breathing. She kneeled beside her loved one and placed a hand upon Shego's cheek. "P-please don't die." Kim uttered just loud enough for Shego to hear it.

The woman opened a single eye and looked at the red head beside her. She grinned slightly, blood trailing down her chin as she did so.

"You… you're okay, r-right?" Shego questioned, she took in a shallow breath and a pained sound escaped her lips.

Kim's eyes watered up and she grabbed Shego's hands, cradling them in her own. They had burn marks all over them and the skin was blistered on some places. "I'm fine Shego." Kim said softly, her lower lip trembled as she held back the tears.

"Don't cry," Shego said and she freed her hand, brushing it against Kim's cheek. "You're too beautiful to be crying right now." She added gently and Kim let out a short laugh, the tears still clear in her eyes.

"You're going to be alright, everything is going to be fine." Kim sobbed out and she looked at the glows standing around her. She gave them a pleading look, she wanted to know if she was right but neither of the glows confirmed her statement. Her eyes shifted back to the wounded green glow and she bit her lower lip. She gave the situation a thought, she wanted to help Shego, she NEEDED to help her. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She dived in, capturing Shego's lips in a heavy kiss, forgetting about the fact that her mouth was smeared with blood.

Shego was weak but she brought up the power to kiss Kim back. She knew for a fact that it might be the last time she could kiss her. Slowly but steady the couple started to glow.

Energy seeped into Shego's form, stolen, taken, from her precious red head.

Kim's tears rolled down her cheeks and made contact with Shego's skin. Slowly the salty tears mixed with blood, leaving a reddish trail on Shego's skin. She kissed her with everything she had, pouring her very being into it. She wasn't going to give up on her pale goddess, especially not that easy.

"Is it a good idea to let her do that?" The male creator asked the female creator.

"Let them be, they will need every bit of strength in this fight. You know they can't defeat us, not to worry. Even if they collect all the energy on this entire planet they won't win." She spoke calmly and she simply continued to watch the interaction between Kim and Shego.

Kim pulled back from the kiss, looking at Shego with her reddened eyes. The woman was smiling at her and placed a hand upon Kim's cheek again. She held it there, her thumb slowly stroking Kim's wet cheek.

"I told you not to cry." She croaked out with another grin on her face. Kim nodded slowly and placed her own hand upon Shego's on her cheek.

"I know you did," She whispered in a pained voice, her eyes closing. She held Shego's hand and kissed it softly. "I can't help it." She added softly and she placed another kiss upon Shego's wounded palm. "I… I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

"Go on, if the earth gets saved you should go on." Shego replied in the strongest voice she could conjure up.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much. The way things look now, the earth will definitely be destroyed." Mego interrupted and Kim glanced at him with a thoughtful look for a second. Her eyes went back to Shego and she couldn't help but smile as she looked into those emerald eyes.

Those eyes had hunted her in her dreams. Countless times did she look into those eyes whilst fighting the owner. Though the times she had looked into those eyes without fighting the owner could be counted on 2 hands. To her it wasn't enough; she wanted to spend years looking into those eyes. She could never get tired of that gaze that captured her very being.

Evil, mean, sarcastic, naughty, playful, sweet, respectful and in the end a loving gaze. Numerous emotions hid within those green pools and Kim had seen them all.

"Kim," She heard the voice she loved call her name. "Kim." It came again and she felt her tears well up again. She looked at the source of the voice, taking in Shego's entire face. She let go of Shego's hand as it was placed against her cheek again.

"What is it?" Kim questioned softly placing her hands in her lap.

"Everything will be alright." Shego said but even with the sincerity that her voice held Kim didn't really believe it. She knew Shego was trying to make her feel better but she could see that the woman was fading. Her complexion was paler than usual, her eyes held little emotion and her skin was cold. The touch of her hand sent chills down Kim's spine.

"No it won't," Kim said in a defeated tone. "I know you're trying to make me feel better but I can see you're doing worse. I love you even if this world is destroyed. I don't know where I will end up but I know I'll love you. I'd love to look into your eyes for as long as we live but that won't last very long. I can't let go Shego, I can't… I-I-I… I…" Kim choked on her words and once again she let her tears escape.

"Kim… you.. you'll be just f-fine." Shego managed to force out. "Really." She added and she coughed violently, blood escaping through her lips as she did so.

"Shego!" Kim gasped out and she saw how the glow's eyelids fell shut. "Shego!" She cried out again and the hand upon her cheek fell. Lifelessly it slipped off of her cheek and landed on the ground with a soft thud. Kim looked at the lifeless green glow, her eyes wide in disbelief. She looked back at the other glows and they held their heads low. Their hands were clasped together and their eyes were closed.

"No." Kim said softly and she slowly rose to her feet. "No!" She said louder, stomping with her feet. Tears burned, sorrow buried itself inside her and anger was rising up. Her muscles tightened, her hand folded into a fist and she gritted her teeth. Her eyes closed and she forced her tears away as she let anger take over.

"You!" She shouted and she turned around to face the creators. She raised her hand and aimed her finger at the female creator. "You killed her!"

"Well yeah but if it helps, she only died because she wanted to protect you. Normally you would've been dead." The woman replied lightly as she looked at Kim with an unimpressed look. "So why don't you just give up now and let me kill you. That way everyone is happy, you're reunited with your green glow and we can destroy this planet." She added suggestively and Kim let out a low growl.

Her fist clenched and unclenched as she continued to grit her teeth. Her body slowly started to tremble the longer she kept it tensed.

"Kimberly, that's not a good idea." She heard Hego say and the glows took their places next to her. He placed a hand upon her shoulder, urging her to calm down. "Attacking her wouldn't do anything." He said and he gazed at the calm creators. "She'll enjoy your rage, she'll feed off of your sorrow. Just let it go." His voice wafted through the air but Kim had already stopped listening.

She didn't care if her anger was misplaced; she didn't care if she couldn't do anything. She had to do this because she felt like she owed Shego a thank you for saving her.

"Well if no one is going to stop us we might as well go on. We have no use for you so we'll just kill you quickly." The male creator spoke and he folded his arms in front of her chest.

"Yes that's entirely true, will you let me do the honor of killing them?" The female Upper Glow questioned and the man gave a slight nod. "Excellent." She hissed and she raised her hand, aiming her palm at the group of glows and Kim. "I'll enjoy this so try to suffer as much as you can please." She spoke and she started glowing. Her glow brightened and brightened, almost blinding everybody around her. She smirked and directed the glow to her hand, creating a blast similar to the one she had used to kill Shego.

"No!" Kim shouted. "I won't let you do this!" She said and she slid her feet apart. She made sure her footing was solid and she raised her hands. One hand covered the other and she aimed her open palm at the female glow.

"Oh, feisty aren't we? I can see why the green glow liked you." The Upper glow spoke. "Too bad I have to kill you all." She added.

"Give me all you've got!" Kim snapped at her, bracing herself for the impact.

"You won't survive this Kim!" Mego shouted at her but Kim didn't care. "If Shego couldn't survive this you sure as hell can't! Stop this! Right now!" He snapped and Kim looked at him with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I. Don't. Care." She gritted out and she turned to look at the two creators again. "Let's do this." She hissed.

The female creator chuckled softly, an entertained look in her eyes.

"Say goodbye." She said. "And say hi to Shego for me." She added and the glow emitting from her body changed into a bolt.

_Here it comes._ Kim thought and she buried her feet a bit deeper into the loose ground. Suddenly the Upper Glow discharged sending her bolt-like blast towards Kim for the second time. The light of the blast was even more blinding than the last blast. It sped towards Kim, moving quicker than the other blast had moved. _Hmm she really gave it her all._ Was Kim's thought as the blast closed in on her.

"Bye, bye." The female creator spoke and she mock-waved at the group. She turned away and grinned at the male creator. "Let's get out of here, we're done."

"But ma'am shouldn't we wait to see.. "To see what? To see if this human survives a blast that killed my strongest creation ever? I think not, now as I said, let's go." She repeated in a low voice and the man gave a nod, following her in her footsteps.

An explosion was heard and the entire area was lit up by the bright glow of the blast. It became dead silent and slowly the glow disappeared again. The area darkened once again and a smile tugged at the edges of the Upper Glow's lips.

"Game, set, match." She said and she started laughing.

"I think not!" A voice shouted from behind her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly she turned around and her eyes widened the moment they fell upon Kim. The fact that she was still alive surprised her but there was one thing that surprised her even more.

Kim was glowing. An aura of red, blue, purple and last but not green surrounded her. Her hair whipped around by the force of air that moved around her. Her eyes were ablaze and everyone around her stared at her in shock. Jaws would've unhinged if possible and eyes were the size of saucers. Even the creators were stunned for a few moments.

"That was your all?" Kim questioned a grin forming on her face. "That was pathetic!"

"You little brat!" The female creator hissed at her and Kim simply chuckled. She took a few steps forward, letting her glow flare brightly. "She is the one and you didn't tell me?" She questioned looking at the male creator.

"I.. "He didn't know," Kim spoke as she came to a stop in front of the pair. "We didn't know it either; I didn't know it myself up until you killed Shego. Something inside of me clicked and I was able to unleash whatever power I have now." Kim explained and her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked the woman in the eyes. "Is that fear I feel?" The red head questioned with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Still think you can beat me and destroy this planet?" Kim asked and she slid into her famous fighting stance. "Cause I'd like to see you try." She said and she beckoned for the creators to attack with her hand.

"You idiot don't just stand there! Get rid of her!" The female spoke to her male companion. The man looked at her in shock, moving towards Kim as told. He ignited his glow, aiming his fist at Kim with a speed that the bare human eye couldn't follow. Kim dodged his hits, moving quicker than she had ever moved in her entire life. A fist left a fist right over and over again, every single one of them missed.

The male creator growled and he sped up a bit. His glow intensified and he combined plasma with his punches just like Shego had always done.

Kim simply grinned as she dodged another hit and she knocked the man down with a hit against the nose.

"Give up?" She asked playfully and the man spat at her.

"Never!" He growled and he jumped to his feet, continuing his attack. He aimed a super-charged fist at Kim and she knew she couldn't dodge it in time. Instead she intensified her own glow and hit back. Their fists connected and a bright flash erupted from the fighting pair.

The glows shielded their eyes, looking away slightly as the flash hit their eyes. Even the female creator looked away for a second, not able to look into the light.

After the flash disappeared another one followed. Kim started trading punches with the male creator, connecting every now and than, creating another flash.

"Come on! Can't you go faster than this?" Kim taunted as they moved around faster than the speed of light. "Surely this isn't everything you've got!" She added and another flash appeared as they connected. "Some creator you are!"

The man gritted his teeth and pushed himself to the very limit. He sped up a bit more but wasn't able to keep up with Kim. The moment he lashed out she had moved already and he slowly realized that she was simply playing with him. It angered him but there wasn't a single thing he could do.

Kim had surpassed him in every single way. She was aware of it as well but she chose not to finish him off immediately. She figured she might be able to trick the female creator in believing that she wasn't that strong at all. _Boy she'll get the surprise of a lifetime._

Suddenly Kim floored the man again, placing her foot underneath his chin. She applied some pressure, clenching her fist as she looked at the pained man.

"Ready to give up I presume." She hissed at him and she applied a bit more pressure on the man's throat. He let out a choking sound and tried to pry Kim's foot away but she wouldn't budge. "Time to say bye." She said and her body started glowing again. Her hair rose slightly and her eyes lit up as she charged her powers. With a loud yell she discharged her power, sending a wave of plasma down towards the man trembling beneath her foot. The light engulfed the male creator in the blink of an eye.

A pained yell escaped the man's throat and the force of Kim's blast turned him into ashes. A pile of gray ashes remained underneath her feet; some of it got carried away by the wind. Kim looked up, her gaze shifting from the glows to the last remaining creator. The female creator was staring at Kim in surprise.

Kim's eyes held a hardness that would shock herself if she could see herself. Her lips formed a thin line on her face and her eyes shifted every now and than. She shuffled her feet through the remaining ashes of the male creator and slowly her glow disappeared. The colors vanished along with her glow and she seemed to be calming down.

"I'm going to give you one chance," Kim spoke and she turned to look at the female creator with a stern look. "One chance to get out of here and leave this planet alone. If you don't accept, you'll have to accept a faith worse than death, I can guarantee that." She spoke gently but threateningly. The female, however, didn't move an inch. She simply looked back at the new threat in front of her. Though there wasn't a trace of fear to be seen. Her eyes, hard, held something curious as if she wanted to explore the newly found powers of the red head.

"I never thought my creations could be surpassed. Especially your dear Shego," The woman spoke and her eyes shifted to Shego's lifeless body. "She was a nice toy, wouldn't it be nice if she could join your side again?" The upper glow questioned and she moved, coming to a stop next to the dead green glow. She crouched and reached out, touching Shego's cold cheek.

"Don't! Touch her!" Kim snapped, her glow flaring up a bit again. "Shego isn't a toy, she had feelings and a heart! She isn't like you and the other glows aren't the same either!" She said her eyes shifting to the group of brothers as she spoke.

"Quite right, they aren't as strong as I am. They're pathetic and they proved to be useless. Still, you long to be with your loved green glow, I could relieve your pain. I could get her back for you." The upper glow replied as she slowly rose to her feet again. Within the blink of an eye she stood next to Kim. She gentle traced Kim's face, moving a finger down the girl's jaw line. "Wouldn't that be absolutely… thrilling?" She questioned softly and Kim pulled away in disgust.

"Don't touch me and don't you ever touch Shego again. Don't come near her or I swear to god I'll fuck you up!" Kim shouted at the woman and the remaining glows stared at her with eyes the size of saucers. "So I'll tell you again, leave this planet or die." Kim repeated her offer but the female remained unimpressed by Kim's sudden change in power and attitude.

Kim let out a tired even disappointed sigh, casting her eyes downwards. The creator refused to leave and that left Kim with only one option. She had to fight and kill the upper glow herself.

Her gaze shifted upwards again and she smirked at the female. She moved around for a few seconds, circling the creator a few times before she stopped in front of her again.

"Have it your way." She whispered and she slid into her famous fighting stance once more. The creator slid into a slightly defensive stance, raising her arms slightly as she focused in on Kim.

"I'd love to see what you're capable of." The Upper Glow replied suggestively and Kim couldn't help but smile a bit wider.

"You're going to regret you ever said that." She said and with that hell broke loose. A glow appeared around her and the colors around her lit up as well. A moment of silence passed and she attacked, launching a glow engulfed fist at the creator.

The Upper Glow grinned as well and she raised her hands as Kim attacked. The moment Kim came close enough her hands clasped around the red head's fist and a shock wave of blinding light spread itself over the area. Everything became a bright white and not a single soul dared to look away.

* * *

_Well.. that was chapter 8.. as I warned it's not a very happy chapter. Don't be angry! Don't kill me or hit me!_

_Kim has gone crazy and killed a man. Shego is dead and her red head turns out to be the ONE after all. Now it's up to Kim to stop the female creator and once again save the world. Though she is quite unstable, emotionally that is. (if you hadn't noticed that already) Dang! But it is pretty awesome that she has those bad-ass powers and her glow! That would be an awesome drawing don't you agree?_

_Oh well.. stay put for chapter 9. The chapter that'll change everything! It's where the FIGHT of the century takes place! (of this story of course) haha_

_I'll try my best to write a bad-ass fighting scene! and well.. about Shego.. I don't know what to do with her... I.. I guess she can't be saved, sorry dudes and dudettes._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	9. Neo Possible

**I'm glad to announce that the LAST chapter is here!**

**Sorry for the long waiting period ONCE AGAIN! From now on you don't have to wait anymore because this is really, really the last chapter.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

**It's our inevitable destiny 9**

Eyes were wide, moving quickly as they tried to follow the scene. The bright glow had disappeared rather quickly, leaving Kim and the Upper Glow in view. Though not even the glows could follow the pair. They moved around in high speed, exchanging punches and combo's that even the best fighter couldn't repeat.

A flaming fist headed towards Kim's face and she quickly ducked aside. She unleashed her own form of plasma and attacked. She drove her fist into the stomach of the female creator, a grin on her face as the woman doubled over. Though her grin got whipped away when an unexpected plasma engulfed hand connected with her chin. She fell backwards, landing on the floor as she rubbed her sore chin. She looked up at the female creator whom was grinning this time.

Kim gritted her teeth together and got to her feet again. She glared at the grinning creator and her plasma flared again. This time it took on a dangerous red glow and she aimed her fist for the woman's midsection again. Moving from the ground in the blink of an eye and within seconds they were trading blows again. Plasma powered fists were thrown around, high-kicks, low-kicks every single one of them, dodged one after another.

The two were going head to head, showing the same amount of power, speed and ability.

Kim dodged another punch and she grabbed on to the offending hand. She gripped it tightly and flipped the creator over her head. The creator landed on the other side of the fence, gliding down the hill. Kim launched herself over the fence, chasing after the creator as she kept sliding down the hill. She ignited her multi-colored plasma once again and shot a blast down the hill.

A cloud of smoke blocked her view but she knew she hadn't hit the upper glow.

"Is that all you've got?" She heard the female question from behind her. She quickly turned to face the woman; coming to an abrupt stop as she buried her plasma engulfed hand into the ground.

"I'm just getting started lady." Kim growled and she launched herself towards the woman.

The female creator slid into a defensive stand and grabbed onto Kim's arms. With a kick in the stomach Kim got thrown into the fence. She slid to the ground again, coughing as she placed her hands on her stomach. She looked up at the woman, eyes ablaze and for what seemed the 100th time she attacked.

Plasma blast after plasma blast, explosion after explosion. The entire area lit up every few seconds, every time their blasts connected everybody got blinded for a few moments. Every single time they ended up facing each other, plasma still burning. Their breathing was heavy and slowly but sure Kim was getting angrier and angrier. It wasn't that she couldn't keep up with the woman but it was the woman's attitude. Shego was the only one who always taunted her whilst fighting.

It angered her beyond limits that the creator had taken over that annoying habit. She had gotten used to it every single time she fought with Shego. But this woman was an entire different story. She felt outraged but deep down inside she could feel herself break.

She wanted to scream and cry, having lost her love wasn't helping her win the fight. She let out a deep breath and wiped her face clean. Way out of character she turned her head and spat on the ground.

"Let's finish this." She said angrily and she slid into her fighting stance again.

"Miss Possible," Hego said. "I don't think you should continue this fight." He spoke and Kim lowered her head slightly.

"Why is that Hego?" Kim questioned trying to remain calm.

"You are emotionally unstable, all the glows can feel it and our creator can feel it as well. She is using it to her advantages and you'll never win that way." He explained in a gentle tone.

Kim actually knew that he was right but she didn't have any other choice. What else could she do to save the world? The other glows couldn't do a thing and Kim was seriously starting to doubt that she could win this.

"Do I have another choice?" She asked and she turned to face the other glows. "Is there someone who is strong enough to face her? Strong enough to take her on and actually have a chance? Tell me if there is cause I would LOVE to go home right now." Kim snapped at the 4 young men. They stared at her in silence, surprised by the outburst and baffled because they didn't have an answer.

"Are the 5 of you done? I'd like to destroy this puny planet before the sun comes up. So if you could just hurry up and let me finish it all, that would be nice." The Upper Glow spoke and she gave her nails a quick look-over. Kim stared at her, shaking her head slightly in confusion. The way the woman spoke, the way she looked at her nails. Kim's eyes shifted towards Shego's lifeless body and felt a painful stab in her heart.

Her eyes burned just as much as her muscles and she felt tired.

"Alright," The red head said softly. "Let's do this." She added, feeling like she had done this a dozen times before. She hadn't even moved yet when the female creator attacked. A swarm of plasma blasts headed towards her and she ducked around, avoiding all of them by an inch. In return she managed to knock the woman off of her feet but that was only for a few seconds. Within the blink of an eye they were at it again.

Kim ducked underneath yet another punch and with some precision she struck the woman in the solar plexus. Even as creator she couldn't stand the force that was used and she doubled over. The air was knocked out of her and her legs gave way beneath her. Kim drove her elbow into the woman's back, making sure she stayed down. Her foot drove into the woman's stomach once again and she took a step back.

The creator held her stomach, breathing heavily as she hunched over. Kim rounded the woman, looking at her and she knocked her to the ground completely. She placed her foot upon the upper glow's back and placed some weight upon her.

"How do you like me now?" She questioned a bit breathy and she drove her foot a bit more into the upper glow's back. Kim folded her arms in front of her chest and simply smiled.

She kept applying weight upon the woman's back, making sure she couldn't escape. She was fast and strong but she couldn't move with Kim's weight on her back.

"Normally I wouldn't kill anyone like I killed your sidekick. I have my reasons to kill you but I won't, for now. Not until you tell me how I can get Shego back." Kim said calmly and the woman chuckled slightly. Kim raised an eyebrow and buried her heel a bit deeper into the woman's back. "I can't see why you would be laughing in this situation." The red head spoke and the creator chuckled yet again.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you how to get her back?" The creator spoke from her position on the ground. "You want to kill me, go ahead and kill me. You expect me to tell you everything just because I'm at your feet right now? You must be out of your mind; you didn't think this through, did you? Being the one clearly doesn't really change a thing." She spoke with an amused tone.

"I bet you were lying, there isn't anything we can do to get Shego back." Kim replied in a-not-so-amused tone. Before the creator could reply the other glows stepped in. Mego placed a hand upon Kim's shoulder and she looked back at the purple man. Her foot remained on the creator's back and she applied just a bit more pressure.

The glows gave her a sympathetic look and Kim gave a puzzled look in return.

"She was telling the truth, Miss Possible." Mego spoke and he squeezed Kim's shoulder slightly. "There is a way to revive Shego but it costs a lot of energy." He explained and he lowered his arm.

"B-but.. y-you mean we could really…?" Kim started and the glows nodded slightly in return. The laughter of the creator broke Kim's happy trance and her eyes immediately shifted to the woman beneath her foot. Within a second she moved down, sitting down on the woman's back. Kim's hand shoved into the creator's hair and she yanked on it. "WHAT! Are you laughing about?" She hissed angrily into the woman's ear. She shoved the upper glow's face into the ground, deciding to show her that there was nothing funny.

"You're such an emotional specimen, it's entertaining. Just a single spark of hope makes you feel alive and you immediately believe that everything is possible. It's like you're overly positive!" The female spoke in a muffled voice.

Kim's grip on the upper glow's hair loosened and for a moment the red head was silent.

"I'm… Kim Possible." She said more to herself than to the others. "Everything is possible for a Possible!" She added loudly and she shoved the woman's face into the ground again. A sickening cracking sound echoed through the air and a small puddle of blood formed around the creator's head.

"Did you kill her?" One of the Wego's asked and Kim shook her head. She turned to look at the glows before she spoke.

"No, I just broke her nose." She said and she grinned sheepishly. "I didn't even mean for it to happen, I.. I.. it was an accident. I got a bit hyped for a moment, sorry." Kim added and her grin widened slightly in the process. Her eyes trailed towards the small puddle of blood and she shivered slightly. The sight of blood always sent chills through her body.

"Miss Kim, what are your plans with her?" Mego questioned and the 5 of them looked at the creator. "You can't just let her go, you know that right?"

"I know, I'll have to kill her as well but I want to know if we can get Shego back!" Kim replied adding some anger to her tone at the end.

"We can try but there's no guarantee it'll work." Hego added in a calm tone. Kim gave him a thoughtful look before her eyes shifted to the 'woman' beneath her foot. The thoughtful look remained and slowly the gears started turning in Kim's head. She sighed; coming to a conclusion which could mean the entire end of Shego's life.

She held her hands together in front of her face and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and separated her hands the moment her glow came to life. With, what could only could be described as a battle cry, Kim lit up and unleashed a wave of plasma.

The pained cries of the female creator rang through her ears. She closed her eyes again and slowly but sure her foot, which had been on the creator's back, met the ground. Her glow died out and her plasma disappeared along with her glow. She re-opened her eyes and once again there was nothing left but a pile of ashes. Her feet were covered in the grayish powder and she shuffled them around a bit.

"W-why did you do that?" Hego uttered in shock and the others remained quiet as they stared at the remains of the last creator.

"Why wouldn't I do it? She was going to destroy the planet, she killed Shego, she had a right to die." Kim replied as she stepped away from the ashes. She kept moving, heading towards her lover's dead body. She knelt down beside Shego and ran a hand down the, now paler than usual, cheek. Her heart ached as she watched the motionless face. One tiny part hoped that everything could be turned back into normal.

Back to the moment that Shego was still alive. Back to the moment where they could share their love.

With a sigh she got up again but her eyes never left Shego's face. They trailed along her body, lingering on the blister-covered hands.

"Are you sure we can do this?" She asked in a tone that was almost too soft to be heard. There wasn't an answer and for a second she thought nobody had heard her. Though a warm hand covered her shoulder and another hand covered her other shoulder. In the corner of her eyes she saw the colors of the glows and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Is that a yes?" She questioned in the same quiet tone.

"It's a maybe, we can't guarantee anything. All we can do is try our best and hope our efforts will be enough." Mego explained in an equal gentle tone.

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze and so did Hego. Kim couldn't help but smile slightly because of the support.

"We will need," "Every bit of energy," "We have." The Wego's spoke in turn and Kim gave a nod in understanding. She didn't know what to do but she was sure she could help. She was the one, the one with the ultimate powers and an unending stream of energy. If it was energy they needed, it was energy they could get from her. She was prepared to give up every last bit of her life force. She would even give up her powers just to get her loved one back.

"So where do we start?" Kim questioned curiously.

"We have to get her into the water." Hego replied and Kim gave him a questioning look. "She has to be reborn and for us, life started in water. Every single one of us got created in a pool of clear water with the help of energy that flowed through the water. She has to start all over again but we have to create a constant flow of energy." He explained and Kim simply stared at him. She had never thought someone could be created through water and energy. She hadn't imagined that the glows weren't actually born like a normal human.

"Where are we going to find a place to bathe her?" Mego asked suddenly and the group of glows stared at him.

"I uh.. don't.." "I know!" Kim said cutting through Hego's sentence. "My neighbors have a pool, it's not very big but we can use it. They're not even home at the moment." She suggested.

"A swimming pool! Why hadn't we thought of that right away?" Mego asked in a crazed tone and the group shared a short laugh. The moment they stopped laughing Kim focused on Shego again. She reached out for the woman, slowly lifting her by supporting her back and placing her arm in the crook of her knees. She held onto her pale lover with a strong grip and looked at the glows.

"Ready to go?" She asked raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Are you," "Sure you can," "Hold her?" The Wego's questioned and Kim only gave a nod in reply. She turned away and headed in the direction of her home, knowing that the others would follow her. She didn't say a word as they walked; she had a firm look in her eyes as she kept them on the road.

The walk was fast and Kim didn't even notice Shego's weight. She blindly carried her lover to the house of her neighbors and immediately entered their garden. The pool lights were switched on as usual and Kim gently placed Shego beside the pool. The other glows came walking into the garden as well and they made a circle around Shego's body. Kim completed the circle, taking her position between Mego and Hego.

"What now?" She asked as they all looked down at Shego's body. No reply came and Kim looked up at the glows curiously. They were all sporting light blushes and none of them made eye contact with the red head. "What?" Kim said again, her eyes shifting between the glows.

"We have to.. ndrss her." Mego mumbled looking at the ground and he slightly shuffled his feet around.

"What did you say?" Kim asked.

"I said we have to.. you know.. un.. uhm u-undress her?" He offered and Kim's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief and the silence was enough for her to know that they weren't joking. With an amused look on her face she turned to Shego and she dropped to her knees. Her amused look slowly vanished as she undressed her loved one. Flashbacks of them making love haunted Kim's mind and she froze. A single hand remained on the zipper of Shego's suit and the other wiped away a single tear. She released a trembling sigh and pulled the zipper down. She worked the green woman out of her suit and discovered that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You're gorgeous." Kim whispered as she observed the calm face of the green glow. She ran a hand through the black locks and gently lifted Shego again. "Should I just kinda drop her in the pool?" She asked the glows and they nodded.

"She'll float, we all do because of our energy." Mego said and Kim carefully lowered Shego into the pool. She watched in awe as the woman floated towards the middle of the pool. Her black hair spread across the water and the pool lights gave her a whole new glow.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked, as her eyes remained locked on the naked green glow.

The other glows remained silent and all took a different position. They surrounded the pool with Shego as the center and Kim at the head of the pool.

"Close your eyes." Hego spoke and Kim watched how all the glows closed their eyes. She immediately shut her eyes as well, waiting for a sign in silence. "Kneel." She heard Hego say and she simply got on her knees without ever opening in her eyes.

"Kim you're allowed to open your eyes again." Mego whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yes just open your eyes." He said and Kim hesitantly opened her eyes again. All the glows were on their knees; eyes wide open and directed at Shego. She looked at the floating woman as well and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Now place your hand in the water." Hego spoke calmly and everybody, including Kim, stuck their hand in the water Shego was floating in. "Concentrate people, we have to let the water extract our energy." He explained.

Kim stared at her hand, trying to let her energy flow into the pool. The other glows already started glowing slightly but her glow didn't appear. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't conjure up her glow.

"I.. I can't!" Kim uttered in a desperate tone, attracting everybody's attention immediately.

They looked at her in concern, only Mego remained calm.

"Miss Kim it's not a matter of real concentration. It's a matter of feeling connected to the person. You are connected to Shego in a way we can never be. You are the one who can provide the largest amount of energy. Just keep your thoughts happy think about Shego and think about how she made you feel. Your energy will start flowing but it can't be forced." He reassured her and she let out a deep breath as she gave a nod in understanding.

She dipped her hand a bit deeper into the water and decided to close her eyes again. Even behind closed eyelids she could notice the glows of the others.

_~Flashback~_

"_Shego?" She gasped in shock and the woman forced a grin on her face._

"_You gonna –aargh- invite me in? Or do I have to stand here all day?" She questioned and Kim quickly stepped aside to let her in. The pale criminal stumbled into Kim's house, nearly falling over as another jolt of plasma ran through her body. Kim quickly helped her up, partially dragging her towards the couch in the living room. She dumped Shego on the couch and sagged onto the couch as well._

"_What!" Kim started and she took a deep breath. "Are you doing here?" She finished as she looked at the pained pale woman next to her._

_Shego shook a little, her clothes soaking wet because of the rain. Another wave of plasma ran through her body and Kim could swear that she saw the water evaporate._

"_I… changed my mind." Shego breathed and she let out a tired laugh. "Help me." She said._

_~Flash~_

"_No, I'm not going to let you die," She murmured. "I simply won't allow it! I'm really sorry, I'll do everything to help, I'm sorry." As the last sorry stumbled from Kim's lips a blinding light appeared. She let out a gasp; hearing Shego gasp as well as the light engulfed them both._

_An aura of green light clashed with white light and eventually merged together. The white light seeped into the green aura, feeding it, enlarging it._

_~Flash~_

"_You have accepted," She whispered as she clasped her hand around Kim's. "Now take my feelings and accept my truth." She said and she pulled Kim close._

_She held their entwined hands between them, placing them above their hearts. She leaned forward and captured the red head's lips in a kiss. The kiss was short and no energy was exchanged between it. Instead Kim felt everything Shego felt for her, with one touch of the lips. The feelings were almost overwhelming and she tightened her hand around Shego's._

_She saw Shego's past, how she was created and the vague form of her creators. She saw the creation of the other glows and all the good things she had done for the earth. She felt the emotions Shego had felt and even felt how confusing it had been for the woman in the first place. All the events that flooded her mind were enough to make her tremble as an unknown emotion started to stir within her._

_Suddenly she felt Shego pull back and slowly she opened her own eyes again. She looked up into shining emerald eyes and smiled. She felt an arm sneak around her waist and was suddenly pulled tight against Shego's body. A blush spread across her face and she broke the eye contact._

_Her blush intensified as she felt Shego's lips on her forehead and she didn't dare to move. The lips moved across her forehead and stopped in the middle._

_"I love you," Shego whispered__. _

_~End of Flashbacks~ _

Kim's eyes shot open and a groan escaped her lips. A flash of green, red, blue and purple erupted from her body and her glow flared brightly. The pool lit up even brighter, all the colours floated within the water as a stream of energy. Her hand glowed brighter than ever and she saw her energy being extracted. Her energy was by far the most powerful energy that filled the pool; therefor it had all the significant colours.

The other glows did their best, giving all the energy they had left.

The tiny coloured streams swirled around Shego; one by one the green glow's body absorbed them. The more Shego's body absorbed the more she changed. Her skin became a healthy colour, her wounds healed quicker and her body slowly started glowing as well.

Suddenly a beam of energy shot up into the sky and Kim could barely believe her eyes. Shego's body slowly started to rise out of the water, floating above the pool of energy. A green glow circled around her body, followed by blue, purple and red. She started floating higher and higher, her glow getting brighter and brighter. Even her black hair, which fluttered around, was shining as well.

For Kim time seemed to slow down as she held her breath. Her eyes remained fixed on Shego's levitating body. Another bright flash erupted from the pool and the sheer force of it launched the glows, along with Kim, backwards.

"What's happening?" Kim questioned and Mego shrugged as he crawled backwards. Kim moved back as well, getting to her feet and stepping back to look at the sight. "The earth is safe now right?" She asked.

"Absolutely, we have you and the creators are destroyed!" Hego cheered and Kim smiled before her eyes shifted back to Shego.

The green glow's body slowly started descending again and she came to her feet at the edge of the pool. The glow remained around her body and her arms were spread wide. Her eyes remained closed and slowly but sure everything around her calmed down.

Her hair fell down and so did her arms. The streams of energy in the pool disappeared and everything in the area darkened once again.

Kim, once again, held her breath, her hand clasped over her mouth as she stared in silence.

Emerald green eyes opened and a familiar sly grin appeared on the owner's face. Her green piercing eyes were directed at the red head. She could feel her heart lurch as she looked at the flabbergasted hero.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Shego spoke teasingly and Kim blinked a few times. Shego opened her arms for the girl but Kim remained unmoved. "Can't I get a hug? After all I was dead for about an hour maybe 2." She said.

Within the blink of an eye Kim wrapped herself around the green villain's waist. The sheer force she had used sent them toppling into the pool but she never let go of her loved one. The moment they surfaced Kim claimed Shego's lips, never giving her the chance to say anything.

Her eyes were closed; tears rolled down her cheeks and the couple slowly started to glow as they kissed. Kim kissed her like there was no tomorrow and Shego was all too happy to return the favour.

The couple broke apart, gasping for breath and breaking the flow of energy. All Kim could do was cry tears of happiness whilst Shego grinned. She pulled back slightly, looking at the teary-eyed girl with an amused look and said: "God there really isn't anything you can't do, is there Neo Possible?" All that was heard afterwards was laughter, a loud smack and a soft:

"Ouch."

_The End_

* * *

_Well this was.. a weird story for me to write. I had a hard time finishing it cause I'm not really good at writing a fantasy-kind-of-story. _

_Of course Kim is the one.. or well.. Neo (you know? from the Matrix? XD) Shego... I brought Shego back to life... I got some advice.. (and threats) that I had to revive her again haha So I did in order to make it a really happy ending. All was saved and all is safe on the planet earth, once again and this time Team Go helped as well. Kim defeated the 2 creators but they still had a helping hand in it all! _

_So yeah.. once again. Neo possible, Neo is from the matrix and he's THE ONE like Kim is in this story! ^^ _

_I guess you've all seen my drawing that matches this story? Available on Deviantart on my own profile. Though if you haven't seen it yet, I must warn you I'm not THAT good at making drawings so if you decide to click the link on my profile, you're warned. _

_As for now.. I hope you enjoyed this story and I'll be starting on a new story quite soon =)_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
